Last Man Standing
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Eli and Clare fight with each other all the time, so when they are kidnapped and have nothing but each other and four white plain walls will they work together and get out, or keep fighting and die?
1. Changed Everything

**Brand new story! I don't know how I came up with this, but I did! Enjoy~**

**Summary-** Eli and Clare fight with each other all the time, so when they are kidnapped and have nothing but each other and four white plain walls will they work together and get out, or keep fighting and die?

**Warning- **a tad different and confusing, oh, and language! Always language!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"You are absolutely the worst person on this earth!" I yelled at him for the one millionth time. "If I'm so awful, princess, then stop talking to me!"

I scoffed at his words. "You are the one who keeps bumping into me and hitting me! I can't just let you do all of this crap to me, Eli. I won't allow it!" He rolled his eyes and then walked passed me down the hall, purposely running into me. "Oops, did you mean like that?"

He shook his head walking away. He is so insufferable! I couldn't stand him; he was a undeniable jerk, pain in the ass. He has been my worst enemy since the ninth grade, and now I'm in eleventh. He is one year ahead of me, which I am so happy about because that means I have senior year _without _him.

"Ugh! He's so…just, ugh! He is the-"

"Worst person ever and you hate him." Adam continued, "I know, I know. You say this every day! He isn't bad when you get to know him, really. I don't get why you hate him so much." I rolled my eyes at my best guy friend. Did I forget to mention that Adam, my best guy friend, is best friends with none other than Elijah Goldsworthy? My mortal enemy. Well, they are.

"What I don't understand is how you can watch how he treats me, do nothing about it and then tell me he's nice, funny, and charming! You can't do that! He may be nice to you…and everyone else on this entire planet but he sure as heck isn't nice to me! Ugh, I hate him I hate him I hate him."

"Noted." Was Adam's only response. Okay, Adam just doesn't understand. He is too bias, I need someone who will be on my side, and my side only.

* * *

><p>He called my name but I ignored him because honestly why would I answer to that jerk? Well, anyway, he kept calling out but I just kept walking. Then he hit me with his bag! So I turned to him and asked him, 'what's you're problem'. He said that I was his problem. So then we started arguing and I told him mean things and then when he walked away he purposely bumped into me! Ugh, I…"<p>

"Hate him?" Alli offered with a giggle. "It isn't funny, he ruins my day like that and he knows it! He loves getting under my skin, why are you laughing? I hate it, I hate him!" She couldn't contain the laugh that was falling from her lips. When she finally stopped, she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You know, if a guy was giving me that much attention, I would be loving it!" I rolled my eyes at her and slouched in my seat. Of course she would say that. "I would to, if it was good attention! But, Alli, the attention he gives me is rude and hurtful!"

"Okay, I will admit that he takes things to the extreme level of attention, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you, Clare!" I spit my drink out all over her. I wasn't even paying attention as she was grossing out grabbing every napkin on the table. "Love? LOVE! Are you insane, Alli? He does not love me!"

"Isn't that the truth? No one could ever love you, Clare. You're too, what's the word? Oh yes, you're too you." I gasped at the words he was telling me. How dare he! "Go away, stupid head; you weren't invited to eat with us."

He clapped his hands slowly. "Stupid head? Well, that's a new one! Great job, Edwards, great job!" He walked away then, and I saw everybody's head turn back to whatever they were doing. Oh, great, now we are the entertainment for the whole Degrassi population!

I turned back to Alli, and she was wearing an evil grin. Well that can't be good. I waited a long time for her to say something but she never did. "What!" I threw my hands up in the air exclaiming that I had given up. She laughed, "You're right, he's so not in love with you."

A smile played on my face. "Thank you. Finally!" She stared me down, and then I realized that she was being sarcastic. "Oh." I sunk into the seat a bit. "Hey! He is not!"

**Eli's POV**

"Tell me again why you don't just say I love you to her." I sighed while looking over to Clare, staring at her as she talked so animatedly to her best friend, Alli. I looked back at Adam who was sporting a determined grin. "I've never told you why."

"Aha! You admit it! Finally, you do love her! Man, just tell her." Damn it, Adam. I rubbed my eyes with both of my hands trying to forget about Clare Edwards. "No…I can't. And just forget I said that, okay? No one was supposed to know! You and your tricky ways!"

"Oh yes, I am the master behind all things tricks!" He chuckled to himself. "Okay, if you won't tell her that you _do_ love her, then tell me why you won't tell her." I looked over at him, "I'm not letting this go, or forgetting that you finally admitted it! Get used to it. Now, talk!"

"Ugh, because…" That was all the information I was willing to give out though, I didn't want nor need him knowing. "Because why?" I groaned at his pushy-ness. He was so unbearable at times! "Because she tells you all of the time how much she hates me. And if I told her, then I would get rejected. So I would rather lover her from afar."

"She says she hates you because of the rotten things you say and do towards her. If you were actually the compassionate amazing Eli I know, then I'm sure she would love you too. But in order for her to even think about loving you back, you have to show her you Eli."

The bell range then, and in a way I knew he was right. But there was no way that I was about to show Clare the 'real me'. It wasn't like she cared anyway. I got off of my butt and grabbed my bag when I ran into Clare's little Indian friend. Don't let looks fool you, this girl is tiny beyond belief, but she is one fierce chick you don't want to mess with.

"You are so in love with Clare!" She exclaimed. "Adam told you that! He swore, god dam-"

"No, he didn't tell me. I figured it out and you just confirmed it for me! Yay!" She was doing a cheer as if she just got out of homework. Though, I'm pretty sure she likes homework, so… "You can't tell her! If you do I will personally kill you!"

"Geez, violent! I'm not gonna tell her, even if I did she won't believe me! I've been telling her you do for months now and she always says 'no, he doesn't! He hates me!'." She tried to say it in her best Clare voice, though she ended up just sounding like a wounded moose. "I hate that she thinks that."

"So, why don't you tell her?" I rolled my eyes, not again! "No, no, no! Nuh uh! I am not telling you that!" She batted those long eyelashes at me and pouted. I sighed deeply not giving into this one hundred pound full of fury girl. "Well, the least you could do then is not be so mean to her! You know the only reason she says she hates you is because you're so mean to her."

Great! Just great! Now I have had two people say that to me, now I know it is true! I let out a huff before walking out of the cafeteria and into my next class. It was Advanced English, and I had it with two of the greatest people ever:

Adam Torres and…Clare.

I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat in front of her. I turned around in my seat and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me over at Adam, starting a conversation with him while she waited for Ms. Dawes to arrive. "Ignoring me now?"

She glanced over at me with a look I couldn't put my finger on, but it was cold and distant and she only uttered one word, "Yes." It broke my heart into two and I sunk lower into my chair, as I literally felt my broken heart fall to the floor.

Adam gave me a look of understanding but also a look of disgust. Great! How did all of this turn from me hiding it so well to me being hate on by my best friend? The real question is: What in the hell has Clare Edwards done to me?

"Alright class, I know you are always sick of the day by this point since it is the last period, but I need your full attention because this assignment will be 75% of your end grade." There were a ton of groans and moans of annoyance, myself included. I looked over to Adam who had a look of defeat, but when I glanced at Clare a smile played her lips.

She looked so happy about this, who in the world would be happy about this? Yes, I love English and writing with everything in me but when something is _that _much toward your final grade that is just scary. "Now, I have assigned you all partners for this assignment, considering it is a partnered paper. Okay, Lisa A. with Jeffery B. Adam T. with," come on be me!

"Elizabeth F." Uh oh. "Elijah G. with…Clare E." My mouth went wide and my heart started to pound erratically. I felt a sudden rush within me and all of the blood went straight to my cheeks. There is no way I can do this and keep my cool. There is just no way.

"Alright, you have fifteen minutes to discuss ideas with your partner and then you will begin writing. After that you will have to spend outside time with them to edit and come up with one entire story. Good luck, your time starts now!"

I turned around hesitantly after I felt my cheeks back to a pale color. Clare looked almost disgusted. "I can't believe I have to work with _you. _You of all people I get stuck with! You don't do work and you're stupid!" I gasped at that, she didn't even know me. How could she say that.

"I am not! I'm probably smarter than you!" She rolled her eyes and then looked me straight in the eyes. "No one is smarter than me." Wow, conceited much. I chuckled a bit, "Did you know that you are the most self-centered person on this entire earth?"

"Oh, puh-lease! Look who's talking, mister! You go around like you own everything you see and touch. It's disgusting, it is truly hard to stomach." I couldn't contain myself from holding back. I may love her but she is crossing a line that just shouldn't be crossed "That's it! You're-"

"Eli! Clare! You are being disruptive in the class; you will _both _be staying in this classroom with me after class." Clare put up an argument so that she wouldn't have detention. But it was no use, Ms. Dawes didn't budge. All she said was, "Did you want to have detention tomorrow as well?"

"No, ma'am." Clare slumped in her seat with a look of defeat. She kicked my chair. "This is your entire fault! I hate you." That stung so very much. I turned around in my seat, facing the front so that Clare didn't see the hurt in my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my very first detention, and I have to spend it with non other then the single most worst person God has ever created." I didn't speak, I didn't even move. Ms. Dawes had left for five minutes, or so she said. She just left though, which left just Clare and I.<p>

Clare moved to the other side of the room so that we wouldn't be near each other. "You know, if you hate me so much why talk to me?" I whimpered the question, because I was truthfully afraid of the answer. "Well, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking out loud. There is a difference, oh smart one."

"Then why don't you just shut up?" I suggested. Clare was near the window, and when I looked over I saw something…or better yet someone. "Clare." I said very carefully and slowly. She didn't answer, so I repeated myself. "What?"

"Come over here by me; make it seem as if you need help with something…or look in love with me." I didn't want to freak her out, and I most certainly didn't want to grab the attention of the three strangers in ski masks right outside. "What? No, Eli. You're pathetic. I wouldn't love you even if you were the last person on earth!"

But then she turned around and saw them and let out a scream running over to me. "Shh, Clare." The glass broke from the window and the three of them were in the classroom. One grabbed Clare's arm and pulled on her."Eli! Eli, help me!"

I pulled on Clare as hard as I could but it was no use one of them was holding me back and two were pulling Clare away from me. "No, let go of me! Stop! Eli….Eli!" I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help the one I love.

"It's okay, Clare! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" I screamed to her as I saw them put a black pillow case over her head. And then I saw nothing but black as I whispered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmmmmm….REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Anything I Wouldn't Do

**So I want to thank everyone who reviewed, though I would appreciate more! Thanks~ And please tell me if you think this should be rated M. I will change it if you all think it isn't in the right rating category.**

**Warning- **Language.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

After a long drive in the car with God knows who and God knows where to we finally came to a stop. I heard the car door open and I was being pushed and pulled out. I felt violated; I could only pray to a God I didn't believe in that Clare was alright.

I was pushed on my head an felt to all fours. I groaned in the pain and heard a girly squeal. "Let me go!" I would know that voice anywhere. "Clare!" I immediately was kicked in the stomach and I clutched to it tightly. "Shut up!

"Clare, are you okay?" I was kicked again but harder this time. "I said shut up!" I realized that now might not be the time to ask again if I wanted to live, but I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Yeah, dude, we'll keep them in here."

"For how long?" Their voices alone sounded dark, and I was scared out of my head. I just wanted them to leave me here and have them go. I _needed _to know that Clare was okay. "A very very long time. Come on. Have fun, you two!"

They took off the pillow case that was over my head and walked out the door. I saw Clare tied to a pole with her eyes and mouth covered with what looked like a tie of some sort. "Clare." I whispered still on the floor due to the pain that was coursing through me. Clare was what mattered right now though.

I crawled my way over to her and was sitting right in front of her. I reached around her and started to untie the black fabric that made her stuck. She started to fight though and kicked me right where I had just been kicked. "Damn it, Clare, don't do that."

I untied her mouth first, and only her mouth because my side was really starting to ache. "Eli? Ugh, I knew you had something to do with this! What kind of sick twisted plan is this? It's not funny!" Wow…of course she would think I was behind this. If only…

"Gee, thanks for pinpointing this on me after I got kidnapped too. Now if you want me to untie you don't kick me and shut up. I know about as much as you do." I wrapped my arms around her yet again but she spit on my face. "Don't touch me, I'll do it myself."

I rolled my eyes, she was so freaking stubborn. What in the hell is wrong with her? I honestly don't get how she has so much of an effect on me with the way she treats me. It's pathetic really, well, it makes me look pathetic. After minutes of her trying and failing to untie herself…

"Oh for the love of everything holy, just let me do it!" I was beyond frustrated now. "And don't kick me! Don't spit in my face. Just let me help you." She formed an adorable pout on her beautifully pink round plump lips, looking so very kissable as always. Focus Eli!

I finally got her arms untied and she did the one that surrounded her eyes herself. When she saw me she let out a small gasp. I was clutching to my side, it was a really bad hit. "Eli…are you okay?" I looked up at her into her eyes. "Yes, because you care so much, 'oh, Eli I knew you were the one who kidnapped me'."

She let out a huff as I lied back down and looked to the ceiling. That's when I sat up too quickly and looked around the place. Now that I knew Clare was okay, everything else around me became evident. "Look, I know you didn't kidnap me I mean, that's just wrong…I just need-"

"Clare?"

"-someone to blame I guess and-"

"Clare?"

"You are the only one available, so-"

"Clare?"

"My gosh, Eli! Stop interrupting me! I'm trying to apologize." I looked over at her with a pointed look before pointing to every wall that surrounded us. She shut up then and looked around. "E-eli? We're in an all white room."

"Naw, really? You really are a bright one! Dear God, Clare of course I see that. Idiot." I muttered the last word under my breath and the look on her face told me I took it too far. Now, normally the real me, as Adam said I should show her, would immediately apologize…the me I pretend to be around her not so much.

"Yeah that's right, Edwards! I just called you an idiot, get used it! Considering you are the one who got us into this mess." Her mouth hung low in almost a shape of an 'O'. "My fault? And how in the world is this my fault?"

"Um…oh I don't know! How about not doing what I said to just come over by me and we could of ran out the door, instead you sit there and turn around and scream your head off. Oh, yes, Clare it so isn't your fault."

**By the way, I don't blame you, love.**

I sighed at myself, not feeling up to "hating her" right at the moment. "You're such a jerk. I hat-"

"Don't say that, please." I whispered. I didn't think she would hear it; I didn't want her to hear it! We sat silently for a very long time, before I heard soft sobs in the air. I looked over at Clare and saw that her face and hands were buried in her lap.

My side was no longer throbbing, just a little pain in the background. "Clare? It's okay." She looked up at me for a slight second, and I could see her eyes were red and puffy and full of newly unshed tears. Her make-up was all over her face, but I can honestly say I have never seen her look so gorgeous.

I put my arm around her shoulder, she flinched at first but became used to the new contact. "I meant what I said; I won't let anything happen to you." Clare moved away from me wiping her eyes in doing so. "And I meant what I said. You're pathetic, and I wouldn't ever love you even if you were the last guy on earth! I'm not going to fall for your ways! Just because we are the only two in here doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you!"

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief as she got up and walked to the far end of the room from where I sat. How could she think that? How could she accuse me of only wanting in her pants? I haven't even ever slept with anyone besides Julia, and Clare already knew about her…thanks to Adam.

All of a sudden a loud noise erupted from the door and I saw three guys with ski masks coming in through the door. They didn't look all too threatening, but I also knew that they were the same men that kidnapped us in the first place. Whatever was about to happen, couldn't be good.

Out of instinct, I guess, I jumped to my feet and ran straight towards Clare. I covered her with my body and she didn't reject the feeling of being protected by me for once. She actually whimpered and I felt her tiny shaking hands grasp the back of my clothes. In this moment I could tell how vulnerable she was and whether she liked it or not I was all she had on her side.

"Oh, look, how cute…he's protecting his girlfriend!" One of the offenders said, while the other two laughed. My blood was boiling but I remained in front of Clare. The last thing we need is more trouble, and I bet trying to beat these guys up would stir up trouble. "Well, we are just going to take her for about an hour, she'll be great use for our operation."

I barely could take it, I wanted to beat all of these guys shitless, the only thing holding me back was Clare hiding behind me like a small lost child in the grocery store. Oh, if only this situation was that easy. "Take me instead."

The three of them laughed darkly, I felt sick, almost to the point where it made me feel like throwing up. "Sorry, buddy, but you don't exactly have what we're looking for _down there._" I grabbed one of Clare's hands and gripped it tightly. She was shaking like crazy, but there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to not make this girl feel safe.

"If you touch her, I swear it will be the last thing you do." I snarled at them. One guy came to eye level with me, my heart was pounding and I held onto Clare tighter. "It's either you let us have fun with her, or you come to a very fun room with the three of us and we get to have a very different kind of fun with you."

The own sentence made me want to die, but like I said, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for the girl behind me. "Do whatever you want with me, just don't touch her." I made my point very clear and with that they picked me up and dragged me away. I knew Clare would be okay because all three guys came with me.

Once we came to the room that was the supposed "fun" room, I knew exactly why it would be fun for them. But for me, it would be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short but I didn't get very many reviews…..so if I get more I will post more words with the next chapter.<strong>


	3. In Between You And Me

**I asked for review and you gave it to me! I'm so glad to see that y'all like this story a lot! It truly makes me feel wonderful! I'm having a really good time writing this one, I think because it has a bit of mystery and suspense added to some good ole Eclare amazingness! ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! If you didn't take notice, I did indeed change this story to rated M. I had a few people tell me too and I wanted to also, it feels that I could do a lot with this story and now that I have no restrictions due to the rating it'll be fun.**

**Warning- slight violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I sat there staring at the plain white wall praying to God that Eli was okay. He had been gone for who knows how long, but it has seemed like forever! He better be alive, he has to be alive! I couldn't go through this alone.

**He gave himself up for you.**

The little voice inside my head would not shut up and stop saying that. It did, however, get me thinking about what Eli did for me. He pretty much saved me from being raped. I would be forever grateful because of that, but why? After all Eli did hate me, right?

But then again it seems like though Eli and I don't get along he is a decent human being. Maybe he was just doing the "right thing". What the hell does that even mean really? The right thing? To so many different people it could mean a wide variety of things yet everyone classifies themselves as correct as if they are all-knowing. To those people well, you need to get a life and move on. Most likely you're wrong!

I stood up to my feet slowly, I didn't know what or who was watching me-though I never have seen a camera. I walked slowly back to where Eli once sat when I moved away from him. I was a little harsh to him, I mean he is in this mess too, right? I started to take slow deep breaths as time went on. There was still no Eli and I was starting to get concerned.

I made myself a promise then and there. _When _Eli returned to the room I would apologize to him for my behavior. Suggest that we work together to get out of this…alive. It struck me then I could and probably would die. That was all it took for me to completely lose control and break down. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my sobs grew more intense. I didn't want to die, I haven't done all of the things I want yet!

Through my insane crying I silently prayed once again. I prayed for Eli that he is safe right now wherever he is. And that we both would stay safe and some cops would find us. That these kidnappers won't do anything too horrible. I fell to the floor sobbing into my knees as I patiently waited for Eli's return. What felt like another hour and still no Eli I started to get worried.

My fingernails scratched the floor, I did it over and over. I almost felt like I was going insane, which I probably am. I leaned my head back against another white wall and stared up at the white ceiling as I felt new unshed tears burn the hell out of my eyes. "Why me? Why Eli? Why us? What did we do wrong, huh! What in the fuc-"

I stopped myself feeling the amount of guilt take over my body after almost saying such a thing. Such foul language that should never leave the lips of anyone. I had given up trying to see if Eli was alright, I was seriously losing faith that he was even still alive.

"There we go, and stay here! Not like you have a choice." I looked forward seeing a man with a ski mask slamming the door shut and I saw Eli lying on the floor face down. I rushed over to him. He wasn't moving, he didn't even look like he was breathing. "Eli? Are you dead, don't be dead! Oh, gosh I never even got to tell you that-"

A groan erupted from his throat and then a small whimper. He was in pain, that part of things was clear. I tried to flip him over but whenever I touched any part of him he would groan or moan in such a painful screech that it brought fresh tears to my eyes. "E-eli?"

"Don't cry, Clare, I hate to see you sad." He kept his voice from breaking but you could hear how much pain he was in. He hates to see me sad, that's strange but for some reason that brought even more tears into my eyes. I think he may actually care about me, which reminded me of the promise I made myself.

"I'm sorry, Eli! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said I'm just mad and scared, Eli. We are gonna die, do you realize that?" Eli grunted again but managed to turn himself to land softly on his back, he stared up into my eyes but all I could focus on was his appearance. There was blood and cuts and bruises everywhere on his body. He looked as if the beat him with many different things. My hand was brought to cover my mouth as the tears came flowing down so easily.

I felt Eli's weak hand touch mine and brought it from my lips intertwining our fingers and letting our hands lay on his stomach. "I know you're scared, Clare…believe me I know. But even if it is the last thing on this earth that I do I will not let you die. You will stay alive for as long as I have control over my body. I won't let them or anyone place a hand on you in a bad way, do you understand?"

I could only nod my head, I didn't get why Eli was doing all of this I didn't think someone who hated another so much could be so caring towards them but I guess when you are in a situation like this your emotions are a bit different. "What did they do to you?"

He sighed and moved a little but his face only showed signs of excruciating pain when he did so. I lied down on my stomach propping myself up on my elbows, which meant I took my hand out of his. He frowned slightly from this but vanished that expression once he saw I was looking.

I placed my right hand over his head and started to rub his hair softly feeling how greasy it was. I smiled slightly at this. "You're hair feels disgusting."

I was only teasing and for affect I rubbed my hand on my clothes, but nonetheless I continued to pet his hair. Call it creepy if you must but it was basically the only way I could comfort him from such terrible things that I'm sure happened to him. "Yeah, well you're disgusting."

He smiled widely at his comeback. I took notice that it wasn't in a harsh or mean tone. It wasn't meant for it to hurt me. It almost seemed as if he were flirting with me. No, that's insane. Elijah Goldsworthy flirting with the one he despises? Yeah that makes a whole lot of sense!

He closed his eyes as I rubbed his head and he almost looked at peace, well, as at peace as you can get in this situation. We heard the door open again and Eli sat straight up pushing me behind him in the process. He hissed in pain and cried out as he clenched his side. "You don't need to play hero, dumbass."

The guy said with no face. He brought out a pair of…handcuffs? "Your girl will be fine because now she is going to be even closer to you." He knelt down in front of us and said, "You know, it'd be really kinky if you fucked with her with these on. If that happens, let me know. I want a front row seat."

He linked our arms together and left with a sick grin on his face. Who were these insane people? I was leaning against the wall and I was thankful because I felt like I couldn't hold my weight any longer. Both of our left wrists were now tied together, this would definitely make things more interesting between us. Eli fell back on me laying his head right on my boobs. It was awkward but nice…in a very awkward way.

* * *

><p>I was dead asleep but I felt movement. Hmm, that's strange. But then I started to wake up, where I was becoming evident in my brain. I jerked awake but saw that Eli was the one who was carrying me. He was walking to a corner. He looked down at me and smiled.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought I could put you in the corner and then block the light with my body from your eyes. It is pretty bright in here and I know how a lot of people can't sleep like that. I can but I wasn't sure about you so…yeah. I'll just put you down now."

"No, you're warm and comfy! If you're okay I want to stay in your arms." Where did that come from, you may ask. Well, I have no idea. I just knew that being in Eli's arms just felt extremely right, I felt like I should always be there. He smirked and sat down in the corner. I was sitting on his lap, it was a tad uncomfortable with the handcuffs but being in his arms was worth every bit of it.

I smiled softly and buried my face in the crook of his neck, his hair just stopped there and it tickled me a bit. I giggled from the feeling because of this though I got to take a whiff of his hair…it didn't small like anything in particular but it smelled amazing! I couldn't get enough of it. He scrunched his neck away from me while chuckling a bit.

"That tickles, Edwards. Are you smelling me?" He scrunched his eyebrows together and gave me a look. I don't know why but it made my cheeks burn with a fire. This was so embarrassing! I quickly got off of his lap and tried to walk away, but then something pulled me back. We were still handcuffed. I was forced back on him and landed hard on his…

"Oh God." E groaned in pain. I squealed and turned around quickly getting off of him. His hands cupped his area _down there_ and since we were handcuffed my hand was also so close to his… If my cheeks could get any redder.

I sat there awkwardly while watching him do this with my hand…could this be any more awkward? My mind wasn't even in the place that we were still being held hostage or that I had no idea where we are or if we would manage to stay alive because all I could think about was Eli. And if this were under different circumstances how we would react to such things.

**Stop thinking such bad thoughts, Clare!**

I was even making myself embarrassed in my mind, dear goodness. I wish this was a dream! Eli finally came up and stopped hunching over his face was fine now. He looked as if nothing ever happened. Did he fake the whole thing? I opened my mouth but he cut me off,

"Clare…Clare? CLARE!"

I jumped up, scared to death. I saw Eli half standing but crunched over. He must have seen my worried expression because he told me that everything was okay I just wasn't waking up from him tapping me. "Come on, I want to see what this door is made out of."

I was so confused…weren't we in the corner and what about his…? As he was checking out the door for God knows what reason I found myself staring at him below the belt. It wasn't until I had his hand wave in front of my face did I realize what the hell I was doing. "Clare, were you just staring at me-"

"No." I answered way to quickly and with a way too high pitched voice. I probably sound pathetic now. He was sporting that stupid smug smirk on his face right now. I wanted to slap and punch his face myself, but the cuts everywhere stopped me from doing so. "Yes, you were! The question is why?"

"I wasn't looking at you right there. That's insane! Why would I care about what you have to offer?" What he has to offer? Clare, are you kidding? His face went into some shape of a disgruntled look before bursting out in laughter. How could he laugh at a time like this? "Stop it! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's pretty hilarious." I glared his way before stomping the other direction; pulling him and making him follow. I leaned against the wall and tried to cross my arms but it just didn't work. I left one arm by my side, the one that was hooked to Eli, and the other I crossed over my tummy.

"Come on, Clare. It's fine. I don't mind. Just knowing that you'd be interested in me like that- actually that's nauseating. Ew, Clare, I can't believe you'd do that! That's filthy and wrong. Don't ever look in my direction again!"

His back was now facing me and I just stared at him. What a switch in his sentence, that didn't even make sense! I thought Eli and I were getting better because of the situation we were in. He was helping and saving me, right? So what changed again?

"Just because we are in here together and that I won't let something happen to you doesn't make me hate you any less. I just don't want to be the guy that didn't help the girl…I can't look like a douche bag to people."

Tears were filling my eyes and I felt my heart break just slightly. I didn't know if he heard because I talked so quietly but I knew that it was the truth the whole truth, and if we made it out alive I wouldn't be the only one thinking it either.

"Too late."

* * *

><p><strong>So….I would love some reviews! That's what I'm craving for right about now! ;)<strong>


	4. With Love There Is You

**So thanks for all of the reviews/alerts. I really appreciate feedback! This chapter most likely isn't very good, because of some things that are happening in my life right now. But please read anyway….and review! Knowing what all of you think is vital in a story for me. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I looked over at the sleeping Clare next to me and sighed deeply. It had been a few hours since I acted like the biggest asshole known to man to her, but I have a good reason! I could tell that I was beginning to act differently towards her, and I couldn't let it go on any further.

I saw her breath deeply every now again and I really fell for her all over again. I feel guilty, no, actually just guilty doesn't even begin to describe the feeling within me. Guilt was part of it, obviously. I was practically torchering the girl I love with all of my heart. It hurts, but I can't let myself fall through the cracks.

**Clare Edwards can **_**never**_** know that I love her.**

She wiggled a bit and I felt my wrist being pulled to the side. I looked down again and saw that she was trying to stretch out, still asleep. Okay, she couldn't have looked anymore cute than in that moment. I gently grabbed her with my one free hand and rested her on my lap.

She became very adapted to the new feeling beneath her and she turned so that her face was facing my body, I could feel her breath down there breathing in and out softly. I dared myself to look down at myself with a sleeping Clare on me, big mistake.

You can guess where her head was to make this position very awkward, but amazing. She would freak if she awoke right now. A smirk appeared onto my face when I realized that I could just blame it on her. Yeah, Clare, you just suddenly laid on my lap. Oh, why didn't I move you? So you could be embarrassed when you woke up.

I groaned while closing my eyes, I banged my head against the wall behind me repeatedly times. Getting more frustrated I hit my head harder. It started to hurt, and that was the last thing I needed right now. It was different though when I was causing the pain for something that I did that was idiotic. It was a whole other thing when strangers were beating you until you screamed bloody murder.

I did it one last time and then a headache set in, my eyes remained closed. I was almost scared to open them. To what I'd find. I hated the place we were in, I can't stand the thought that Clare is mixed in with all of this. She is the most innocent good girl on this fucking planet! Why is she being held as a hostage?

I brushed the hair out of her face; her short hair was becoming longer. Not that I didn't like it, I found her gorgeous no matter what she looked like. But it made me realize that if we stay in here for a long time that her hair would get increasingly longer. I didn't want her to have to be here that long. I rubbed her cheek gently because I didn't want to wake her up.

"I'm so sorry, Clare. I don't know how but I will eventually get you out of here. You won't die in here, I swear." Right after I said that I heard something from the door. A guy came in and placed a tray of food on the small table that was in the very bare room. He looked me dead in the eyes and then left.

The odd thing is was that I didn't see hate in his eyes, I almost saw fear. That's strange. I shook my head, keeping my thoughts to myself. Well, not that I could really tell anyone, the only one around is dead asleep on my lap. I smiled a bit before reaching over onto the table.

I grabbed the small bowl of soup. My stomach felt as if it were eating itself, but Clare needed the food more. I gently rubbed her shoulders, forgetting all about my plan to embarrass her. She didn't wake up right away but after a few more whispers of her name and a couple of teasing taps on her forehead she rose with ease.

"Hungry?" I asked and she looked down at the soup eyeing it carefully. "I already took a bite of it, it won't kill you. You need to eat."

She looked back down at the food and then into my eyes and then back down again. "Eli, did you eat anything? Because you need to eat just as much as I do. Probably more, since you didn't really eat the last time they gave us food. Please, have some. I can't take it all."

Her tummy grumbled just then and as much as my stomach was screaming yes, my heart and head told me to say no. "I'm fine, Clare, really. I had some already. There was another bowl and I ate it before I woke you up. Really, everything is all good. Just eat."

"Eli, look my straight in the eyes and tell me the truth: did you or did you not eat anything? The truth, no Eli, look me in the eyes!" I obeyed her wishes and the minute I did I wish I hadn't. Her eyes were like voodoo, they transferred you into a different world. A world where the word lying didn't exist.

"Okay, so I didn't have any, but I want you to have it. Why don't you just be thankful for once and eat it, already?" She glared at me and frowned a bit before starting to pout. She pushed out her bottom lip and did a slight whimper. Oh, if only I could lean forward and taste her for the first time. Her expression started to form, what looked to be a smirk. "Eli?"

"Hm?" I nodded my head upward telling her to continue to what she had to say. "How will you protect me from these vicious people if you die from starvation?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Oh, she is a clever one, a very clever one. She used the one thing I told her from the start against me. But I decided to get smart with her right back, because no one and I mean no one messes with Elijah Goldsworthy.

"But if I died from starvation then I wouldn't be the last person on earth, and then you wouldn't have to date me." I winked at her when I saw the blush rush to her face. That's odd; Clare doesn't normally blush when I talk to her. But, hey, I'm not complaining, it was cute.

"If you died from starvation most likely these people would rape and kill me. Is that what you want, Eli? For me to get-"

"Okay, okay! You win! I'll eat some, happy now?" She nodded her head with a smile on her face. She shined those big blue eyes at me that just made me want to melt and acted like the spoon was a train. As stupid and childish as this was I loved every second of it.

When it came to about half of the soup was gone and every other bite we took I told her that I was full and didn't want anymore. She argued and argued until she finally got her way again. How is it that this girl is so blind to my love for her? I mean I have done almost everything except tell her how I feel point blank. And I was never going to do that.

I am thankful in a way though, I mean since she is so blind if I'm ever accidentally too obvious she could never spot it. Even if a toddler could a mile away. Ah, well, ladies and gentleman that's Clare for you. She is a perfect sweetheart in my eyes, with still the backbone to not take any shit from anyone.

Once the soup was done, and we both ate it much to my dismay Clare said she needed a drink with a frown. I sighed loudly before feeling the guilt come back to me. I have no drink for her, I can't even supply stuff for her! I suck, royally.

"Well, we could always make-out? You know, trading saliva could make you less thirsty." As much as I knew that statement would never happen, I still had the smallest bit of hope that she would say yes. Even just a closed mouth kiss with nothing involved that lasted one second would really satisfy me.

"Yeah, no thanks. I would rather stay thirsty my entire life then ever do that with you." She winked at me when she added, "Remember, I wouldn't have anything to do with you even if you were the last person on earth?"

"Yeah, I remember." I muttered under my breath as I sat further down onto my back. My butt was really starting to kill me from sitting on the floor for so long, and probably having Clare sleep on me added more weight on my legs. It was worth it though, oh it was so worth it.

"Is everything okay, Eli? You seem upset all of a sudden." No, Clare I'm not upset. Only the girl that I love keeps pushing all of these bad things into my brain, but no I'm perfectly great. Fake smiley face. If only…

"I'm fine, Clare. Just-never mind forget it." I expected her to keep asking questions on how I was or even to look her in the eyes and tell her the truth, but no. All she said was 'okay' and then moved on. It hurt a bit, it seemed as if she doesn't care about what I'm feeling. This is probably true so never mind.

"Want to play twenty questions?" A game? I am never one for games, in fact I despise them. I despise them more then I love Clare. I laughed in my head, yeah right, buddy! More then you love Clare that was a good one. "Please? I need something that will take my mind off of my thirst."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" I gave into her and asked immediately so that I could start off with "lighter" questions. I wouldn't want to answer anything too personal, at least not right away. "Hm, I don't have one. How about you?"

I raised my eyebrows at her very innocent looking face, as if she had done no wrong, but was hiding a secret. She was one mystery for me, one that I wish I could solve. Unfortunately, though, I don't think I ever will.

"First of all who doesn't have a favorite color? Second of all you're just going to ask the same question as me? That's cheating! You're not even asking something you want to know!" I slammed my head against the wall again, why did you ask that? You just encouraged her to ask something personal. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Eli!

She giggled at me and stopped me from hitting my head against the wall. For a moment I wondered if she knew why I did that, and it was pretty much confirmed when she told me that she wanted to know that about me, and that she saving her "important" questions 'till the end.

I rolled my eyes at her numerous times throughout this very stupid game. Internally what was I feeling, you ask? The most joy since I have gotten kidnapped. So it was surprising to me when I asked the first "important" question.

"So, what is the scariest thing that has ever happened to you?" I asked and Clare gave me a "really" look. "Erm, I mean b-besides this."

She smiled a bit but looked uneasy. It was probably the stupidest question you could ever ask in a situation like this. Another major screw up by Eli. Way to go! I personally think that I should get a medal with how many times I'm a failure to Clare.

"I would have to say it was when my older sister Darcy was raped and then she started cutting herself. It was a really dark and depressing time for my family. I was very young at the time so it hit me really hard. Then a while later she moved to Kenya. Haven't really spoken to her since she lived in Canada."

I looked at Clare in shock; I was surprised Clare would say so much about her to me. I didn't think she would tell me the full on story. I really hope she didn't feel as if she had to answer it. Great, now I feel really bad. "It's okay, Eli. I wanted to tell you."

"Did I say that out loud?" Clare only nodded her head as a smile crept up onto her face. Her smile could warm my heart until the end of time. "Oh, well it-it's your turn."

"Hmm, let's see…do you have a crush on someone?" Oh God! The one question I prayed she wouldn't ask and she asks it! My heart started to beat erratically, but I refused to lie so I decided with an answer that went both ways.

"I wouldn't call it a crush. Favorite color?" I asked that so fast, just trying to move on from this terrible moment. I wanted to swallow myself whole. Is that possible? "So, what would you call it then? And you already asked me that."

"Hey, now! No cheating, that was two questions!" She huffed and pouted but said fine nonetheless. We stayed quiet for a little while before I looked over at her. I saw her magical eyes making holes in my head with her stare. "Answer the question!"

"Fine, I won't cheat. And I did answer the question, I have no favorite color! Now, what would you call it?" My palms got sweaty and I refused to blush at this moment, but to my dismay I did. "Are you blushing? Is Elijah Goldsworthy really blushing?"

"I will not answer the question, Clare! And no, you're seeing things!" I loved to joke and tease her, it was my favorite pastime. She climbed onto my lap and her face got really close to mine. I gulped. "Eli, what do you mean? Do you mean you like a girl?"

I still remained quiet, not wanting to say a word in fear of accidentally letting something slip and give away that it was actually her. "Oh, or do you _love _her?"

If my cheeks could get any redder, isn't it my job to make her blush not the other way around? This is beyond embarrassing. I rolled my eyes at her and kept her in place on my lap. "Aw, you do love her! Who do you love? Let me guess!"

"Alli? No no, Fiona! Or maybe, Jenna…Marisol? Nah, she's way too "preppy" for you." I listened to her go on and on, basically listing every girl that goes to Degrassi besides herself. "Oh, oh! I know," she giggled a bit before continuing, "It's me, isn't it?"

She burst out into a fit of laughter after that, not even being able to keep herself sitting up straight. She collapsed on top of me as her shoulders shook uncontrollably from the laughter that was erupting from inside of her.

She finally sat up and looked me dead in the eyes. I didn't laugh or smile; I basically hid all emotion completely. I felt hurt beyond belief, but I couldn't just say yes Clare it's you. She'd hate me forever. I felt myself start to frown a bit and she studied me carefully. I couldn't change my expression though; my heart was hurting too much. "Eli?"

Before I could respond I heard a loud bang and then felt Clare being ripped off of me. I then felt myself finally being free from the handcuffs that linked Clare and me together. I saw someone tie her up tightly, she screamed out into pain.

I struggled to get to her, but I couldn't. My eyes were all of a sudden covered and I felt myself being dragged out of the white room. I knew that whatever was coming to me couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut!<strong>

**Cue the reviews~**


	5. A Kick In The Pants

**Thank you for supporting this story, are y'all still reading this? Because I feel like no one is and that is very discouraging…anyway, enjoy this chapter and please please please leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

My hands were restricted; I was handcuffed to a pole. My eyes were covered which meant I couldn't see a damn thing. It was scary as hell. I have no idea where they took Eli…he still never told me what happened to him the first time they took him away.

I opened my eyes slightly to see nothing but the cloth that was placed over my head. I shook my head vigorously trying to get the piece of fabric to fall. It was no use though; it never even moved an inch. I heard the loud bang again signaling that the door opened.

"Eli? Please tell me that's you." I whimpered as I clenched my eyes tightly together. If it wasn't Eli it meant that it was one of _them _and Eli isn't here to protect me. So when I heard the voice tell me, "No. It isn't Eli, Clare." I knew I was a goner.

**So this must be what it feels like to have your life flash before your eyes.**

"Ah! Someone! Eli! Help me! Ah! Get away, don't touch me! Eli, help!" I was screaming with all of my might, even if all of these walls were sound proof people would still hear me. Eli would still hear me. The cloth covering my eyes was ripped off of my face.

"Shut up, bitch. Shut up, okay? Do you want someone to come in here?" He was speaking harshly in my face…his breath smelled like whiskey. As much as I wanted someone to come in here, Eli, I knew saying yes was the wrong answer.

"Open your legs." He demanded with a harsh voice, my eyes grew wide at the suggestion. I clenched my legs tighter then I could have ever before. This was worse than him just killing me. "I'd rather you just kill me. Please just kill me."

"I'm not going to rape you, idiot. My name is Jim and I am one of the people who kidnapped you." Nah, really? Well, that's totally reassuring. "I'm the good one. I'm the one that gives you the food and stuff. I was ordered not to give you more than just one of everything. But if you two don't get water soon you'll die. So I'm just going to hide this one. So open your damn legs."

I wasn't going to fall for it. I clenched my eyes together and my legs got tighter, I almost felt like my muscles were going to rip from the amount of pressure I was putting on them. He growled and forced my legs open. This is it, this is when my life changes forever.

"No!" I screamed as I felt even more hot tears run freely down my face. I tried to fight, but he was just so much stronger than me, and I haven't had a lot of food so I didn't have much strength. And ust when I thought he was going to strip me I felt something very cold touch my thigh. He put my legs together and then tied the fabric back around to cover my eyes.

"I'm serious, Clare. I'm not the bad one." I heard the bang, telling me he had left. What in the hell was that? I shook as I brought my knees closer to my body. I needed someone. I didn't care who, just someone familiar and someone I didn't feel afraid of.

The chill from whatever was between my legs, supposedly it was water. Anyway, it was making me cold, but for some reason I had to hide it. I really wasn't paying any attention to what this "Jim" guy was saying, if that is even his real name.

All I know is that everything he told me was probably a lie. I struggled a bit to get comfortable again and much to my dismay I never could. Every way I turned and twisted either caused me pain because of the position or the cuffs were digging into my skin.

I finally gave up and just returned to the position that I was once in. I felt uneasy, it seemed like Eli had been already gone longer then the last time he magically disappeared. But, also, I could see at that time. Maybe that makes a difference.

I rested my head on my forearms trying to get a little comfy, but still nothing worked. All I could do was still just sit there and do nothing. Absolutely nothing…but wait. Wait for Eli to come back in here, if he does.

No, no, Clare. He will come back in here, Eli's fine. He has to be. Because if he's not then all I got is me and me isn't good enough for anything. If they didn't like Eli they sure as hell don't like me. They'll kill me too.

"Dear Lord, please keep Eli safe. I don't want him to die, or be hurt because he wants to protect me. Please help us out of this mess; we aren't ready to die…especially Eli. Since he is atheist. Please, I am begging you; I don't know what we can do. No one will find us here, but you can do anything so please."

**Bang!**

"Please. Oh my, gosh. No don't touch me! Ah! God help me, save me! No!" I felt hands all over me, the handcuffs becoming loose on my wrists as they finally unlocked. They were taking me away somewhere. I was ready to put up a fight. Somehow I got all of this energy. They took one hand so I flung my other and came into contact with someone's face.

"Oh God. Don't do that."

Eli?

I felt nothing touching me again, with the exception of the handcuff on my right hand. I heard the bang again…you know what that means. "E-eli?"

I was hesitant. Did I even want to see what he looks like? He was so horrible last time. I reached up to take off the piece that was causing me to be blind and just as I was about to uncover my eyes I felt his hand grab mine.

"You don't want to see me, Clare. I don't want you to see m-me." He whimpered his words in a breath that you could tell he was in so much pain. He sounded even more in pain then the last time. I didn't listen to him though, I had to see him.

I uncovered my eyes and looked over at him. He looked kind of angry, probably because I didn't listen to him and now I'm truly seeing him. There wasn't a spot on him that was free of a cut, gash or bruise. He looked like he had been sent to hell.

"Oh my-"

"No, now you see this is why I didn't want you to look. You're going to feel bad and I don't want you to because it'll make you do something stupid like offer to go next time, and believe me Clare you never want to go. Promise me you'll never go!"

As much as I hated to admit this, Eli was scaring me almost as much as the other few people here. I whimpered in the slightest bit and started to get up, only to be dragged back down due to the fact that we were joined at the hip. "Easy there."

"Eli…while you were gone a guy came in here. I thought he was going to force me into something or kill me but he actually told me that he was good and he was helping. He placed some water between my legs so then we'd both have one of our own. I was so scared Eli, I don't believe that he is actually good."

"Hey, sh…sh. Everything will be okay, alright? Just don't let your guard down no matter how great he is at convincing you that he is good, don't believe it. These people took us away Clare and they are torturing me with these strange instruments-"

I gasped, and Eli's eyes and mouth went wide at the exact same time. The thought of anyone touching Eli like that or me made me want to scream and punch everyone. Eli shook his head at me, "Pretend you didn't hear that. I didn't want to tell you. I'm fine."

"You are certainly not fine! Eli, how could you keep that a secret from me? We are our only chance of survival! You can't just not tell me something vital just because you want to "protect" me. Hate to break it to you but no matter how hard you try or what you do…you can't protect me! Face it , Eli, we're doomed!"

"No! No, we are not doomed, Clare. We'll get through this, and if _we _don't you will. I don't want you worrying about any of this. I know you're panicked and scared. But trust me when I say that they will not lay a hand on you in a bad way."

"Oh my, gosh! I was right, you are behind all of this! You're telling them to scare me, is that it? And when you go away for who knows how long, you make it look like you were beaten, only you weren't, were you, Eli? Who's Jim? What is this sick operation you're running, here?"

"Ugh, for the last fucking time, Clare…I have nothing to do with this. Stop accusing me of this! Why in the hell would I do this to you? You're scared shitless. Why would I want to put you through your own kind of personal hell. You're terrified!"

"Because you hate me, Eli! You hate me and you want me to suffer. But how could I blame you, when in reality I want to make you suffer too! You're so wrong in so many ways. I caught you, Eli. Game over, I win! Now, can you please order your "men" to come get us out of here."

"I can't do that, Clare." He shook his head and looked down at the floor. He tried shifting a bit and hissed in pain when he did so. Wow, what a great actor Elijah Goldsworthy is. He makes me so sick. "And why not?"

"Because, Clare…I have no control over them. You want to know why? Well, I'll tell you why. It's because I was just as kidnapped as you were. And you know what Miss Princess, why don't you go to the torture room next time, huh? Why do I even try to please you? You're so ungrateful."

"Go to hell, Eli. Oh, wait, never mind, you already will! Now, just suck it up and tell them to release us. I'm tired of your twisted games." He rolled his eyes before calling,

"Hey guys? Come let us out now. She figured everything out! Game's over I guess." There was no response for about five minutes but then the door opened. "You aren't getting out. So shut the hell up!"

I looked over at Eli, and placed a hand on his cheek. He flinched and pushed me away. Oh no. "Eli, I'm sorry..I didn't-"

"You know what, Clare? There is so much that I wish I could always tell you. A secret that I have kept from you ever since I met you. I always, so badly, just wanted to come right out and say it but I was always too scared to."

My heart was beating erratically. I had no idea he was keeping something from me. What could it be? Is it good? Is it bad? Does it have something to do with the fact that we were taken and being held hostage. "What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you. Being in here with you alone has only shown me that the secret I have been keeping from you shouldn't have ever existed. The secret shouldn't have been there because you are the most selfish person I know. I realize that you only see me as the guy that you hate, but…"

"But I always saw so much more in you then the girl that drove me crazy. In more ways than one. In here alone with you just proves that I never really knew you. And that secret? Yeah, that no longer needs to be kept a secret."

"Because, Clare Edwards, I no longer feel the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Switched Roles

**I got a much better response on the last chapter, which made me happy! So, thanks~**

**Okay, so I got an "anon" review…that put a lot of feeling into their review, haha which was great! They said how that they loved the story Clare was being stupid for not knowing that Eli loves her…well that got me thinking. And now I am turning how I was planning this to be completely around! But this way is such a better way to go! So, I want to personally thank you anon, because you are the reason this story will now be 10x better! Thanks much~**

**Okay, sorry, a lot of BOLD typing…on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

_"I don't want to tell you. Being in here with you alone has only shown me that the secret I have been keeping from you shouldn't have ever existed. The secret shouldn't have been there because you are the most selfish person I know. I realize that you only see me as the guy that you hate, but…"_

_"But I always saw so much more in you then the girl that drove me crazy. In more ways than one. In here alone with you just proves that I never really knew you. And that secret? Yeah, that no longer needs to be kept a secret."_

_"Because, Clare Edwards, I no longer feel the same."_

* * *

><p>Eli was asleep next to me, sound asleep. It was good for him though, he obviously needed the rest. His words from earlier kept repeating in my mind…over and over again. I couldn't get them to stop replaying…<p>

_"Because, Clare Edwards, I no longer feel the same."_

I looked over at his horribly scared and bruised face, he looked peaceful right now. That peace wouldn't last though, I just knew it wouldn't. How could it when we were in here together?

He said he no longer feels the same…does that mean he doesn't hate me anymore? And is that why he has been protecting me this whole time? No, that wouldn't make sense, he said that since we have been in here it changed. So why did he protect me at first?

I mean the only reason for him to do that would be because he liked me, which is just a stupid thought. I rolled my eyes at myself for even thinking such a thing. I looked back over at him and he was clutching his side. I scrunched my eyebrows together and gently removed his hand.

I lifted his shirt ever so slightly so that I wouldn't wake him up. There were gashes again, blood wasn't pouring out of them though, but they did look very dirty. They were going to get infected and Eli was going to get sick…or worse.

"Clare?" I heard Eli whimper. I pulled down his shirt and looked up at him. I saw that his eyes were still closed, he looked untouched. "Clare?"

He said it again and again, until finally. "I still love you."

It was like a bullet to the heart to hear that. I shook my head at myself. He wasn't talking about me…he couldn't be, could he? I mean that would make perfect sense, even before we were ever kidnapped. That explains everything.

For the first time in a long time I felt a small smile forming on my lips. He loved me? He really loved me? That was such a good feeling to be able to feel. I looked over at him with happy tears in my eyes. Why didn't he ever tell me this?

I heard the door again with a bang, and it woke Eli right up. He sat up straight immediately going in front of me. So, that's why he always does that? I looked around him and saw the Jim guy placing one water bottle on the small table before immediately vanishing.

Eli started to crawl over to it but I stopped him. I got up and walked as far as I could without making Eli have to move and then I stretched my arm out far so that I could grab it. When I finally did, Eli took it out of my hands instantly.

He was about to check it for poison. When he took a sip and after a couple of minutes was still fine he handed the bottle to me. "Here, you can have the rest. I'm not that thirsty."

"You can have that…remember that same guy, his name is Jim, came and gave me a water bottle when they took you and tor-um, when you went away for a little bit? Yeah, so you have all of that."

"You drank something without letting me test it first? Clare, you could have died! Why did you do that? That was so stupid of you, don't ever do that again, do you hear me? Ever again!" He huffed a bit before taking a gigantic gulp of the water.

"Well, at least I'm not the one who is lying every time he gives me water or food instead of having half! Eli, you must be starving, because you never actually eat what little they give us. You're important too."

"Well, whatever Clare. I'm just trying to be nice here…it isn't like you care though. Obviously." Okay his words did indeed sting just a tad bit. I wasn't used to that, usually exchanging harmful words with Eli was second nature but now? Now everything is different.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized and as soon as I did he looked at me as if I had grown another head. I guess it did sound a little on the weird side to him, for me not to say something mean back. He didn't after all know that I know his true feelings.

Or well, maybe he was just dreaming and he doesn't really feel those things…wouldn't that make sense too? Though I did already figure out that everything made more sense since he did like me, or love me. Oh, wouldn't life be so much simpler if we could just ask those kind of questions.

And I mean really ask and sit down and have a conversation with them without anyone getting hurt? Well, maybe I should tell Eli that I know then things…would be incredibly awkward and he wouldn't ever talk to me. Actually, that doesn't sound too bad.

"Clare? Stop spacing out, okay?" Right after he said that the whole room went pitch black. Now everything that was once white was now all black. I didn't even realize that I was squeezing Eli tightly until he hissed in pain. "Oh, sorry! Sorry! Oh my, gosh am I sorry!"

"No, Clare…don't be so sorry. If you want to hold onto me, because you're scared, that's fine. Really, it is." I couldn't see an inch of his face, but I didn't have to to know that he was being completely sincere.

"But I'll hurt you." I told him but then I felt him grab my arms and best he could place hem around himself. It was a tad bit awkward and a little uncomfortable due to the handcuffs, but besides that it was a nice comforting moment. And then and there I was one hundred percent sure that Eli did truly love me.

I snuggled into him and despite the whole him being in severe pain thing it was a very nice moment. I must admit, also, Eli was very comfortable. Scars or no scars, he was like a big teddy bear but with abs. Does that make sense?

I heard the banging noise again and saw the room turn into green. It was a back light that they had turned on and then I saw three guys with ski masks on. I wonder which one is Jim, even though Eli says not to trust him I feel that he could be the help we need to get out of here.

"Are you ready for another round? No? Oh, well, too bad. Un-cuff them." The main guy ordered before walking out of the room. One guy came up to Eli and I and roughly unlinked us from each other. Eli looked into my eyes for a split second before the covered his head with a black pillow case.

I watched as Eli was being dragged away and just when the third guy was about to cuff me to the pole the first guy came back. "No, no, beautiful. You get to watch this time. Bring her."

I started to shake as the two guys led me to a strange room. Why did I not have to wear a blindfold? What did that mean…nothing good I could only imagine. I was pushed forcefully into a room and then placed into a chair that had me strapped down. I couldn't move any part of my body.

Eli was kneeling in front of me but his eyes were still covered. They were tying him up forcefully, every now and then you heard him whimper in pain. And soon he was completely tied up, not being able to move at all. Was this what was happening all this time?

They uncovered his eyes and made him look at me. His face turned into one of hurt before yelling out, "No! Do whatever you want with me, but don't make her watch. It'll kill her. Please, please, kill me…just kill me. Don't make her watch!"

Tears were pouring from his eyes as he begged, but it was too late. They had already gotten this weird looking thing out and was about to use it on Eli. He begged one more time before he was being tortured. I couldn't help but feel completely responsible.

"Eli." I whispered and tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't let me. I was being forced to watch this, and Eli was right…it was killing me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, reviews are mandatory! Just kidding, they aren't but they are nice!<strong>


	7. When Life Turns Around

**Okay, I want to thank you all so greatly for supporting this story so much! It's a lot of fun to write, so I'm so glad you enjoy it this much! Keep chugging along with me and don't forget to submit your review!**

**Warning- this chapter is very disturbing, so if you don't want to read it you don't have to…it isn't critical to know what happened in this chapter for the whole story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

The actual act of getting hit this time didn't even bother me. What was burning a whole inside of my stomach was the fact that they were forcing the one I once loved to watch such a thing. It was one thing to experience it and a whole other to watch.

They continued to hit me and slice me open with the knife, but I didn't yell out in pain or even shed a single tear. Like I said, it really didn't even hurt. It almost made me think there was such a thing as a higher power. "Hm, well this isn't working."

I heard the guy say as he placed the knife that he was just using on me down onto the table, next to all of the other instruments of torture. I watched him with careful eyes as he went up to the other guy and told him something. He took a pocket knife out of his pocket and at first I thought he was coming at me. He didn't though.

**And that is when it happened, my worst nightmare. **

He went straight up to Clare and he held the knife at the top of her shirt. Tears were now threatening to spill over but didn't because the man was very still and didn't make a move to hurt her. But when he started to take the knife down and cut her shirt open I lost it.

"No! Stop it, don't touch her. No!" I heard a man clap before he picked up the knife he was using and placed it to my throat. "How does it feel to have to watch the girl you love die right in front of you…_again_?"

An anxiety attack took over my body and I was shaking and twitching every way possible. There was no way out of the chains that held me down into place, I couldn't get to Clare. I couldn't save her this time. What I found odd though, was that she was dead silent.

But when the guy moved that was once in front of her, I saw that they had stuffed something in her mouth and had duck tape keeping it in. Her eyes were red and her face was splotchy. She was begging me with her eyes for me to do something. I couldn't though.

She was only in her bra and jeans now. I thought that was all they would do to her, considering they got the reaction they obviously wanted from me…that wasn't the end though. He kneeled down in front of her and started to unbutton her jeans.

I didn't even realize that the one that was cutting me wasn't anymore, he wasn't even in the room. Watching someone do this to Clare, and not being able to do a thing about it, was worse than taking a cut from a dirty knife.

I realized in that moment that I was going to die in here no matter how hard I fought for the two of us, and most likely Clare would too. That mixed with watching Clare just about to get raped was jst so overwhelming that I dropped to my knees and bawled crying out,

"Lord, if you're out there, which I don't know if you are. Clare thinks so, so right now so do I. I need all of the help I can get. I'm sorry for whatever I have done in the past, but Clare doesn't deserve this. Stop being a sick fuck and actually help us! We're dying in here."

"Ugh, you're annoying me, kid." Then he turned back to Clare. "I'll come back for you later, promise."

He got up and walked out of the torture room, or whatever the hell it's called. Leaving Clare and I in the dark alone restricted from doing a single thing. "Clare?"

I got no response, but how could she answer? Her mouth was taped shut with some sort of sock in her mouth. It isn't like she could really say something. "Just so I know you're okay, please make a noise. I know that you can't speak but make a noise."

I heard a strangled moan type of a sound, and then I heard quiet sobs. I knew she was freaked out, even more than before now. Why in the hell did they have to bring her in here with us? It's sick. It really is.

"I'm sorry, Clare, okay? I don't want you to have to see this or go through this…it shouldn't be you that was taken with me. Oh, God, why couldn't it have just been me?" I heard her try to mutter words, but I still couldn't quite catch what she was trying to say. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"It-your fault." She muttered a little louder, and I know that she was silently wishing that I could actually hear her. I still couldn't though, but I knew that a guess would be just as good. "Did you say it isn't my fault-oh."

There was a sharp shooting pain in my side at that moment, and all of the lights turned on. Clare was staring at me with wide eyes asking me what the matter was. I didn't know though. My side was just aching like hell. "Ahh…"

"We have to be quick. Can you stand? Try and stand, we're going to get you out of here." I felt the guy loosen all of the chains that were holding me down and once he was done I flopped to the floor with a big bang. "Oh be quiet! We don't want to be heard."

I groaned in pain as I felt all of my open wounds getting even more dirt in them. They were infected by now, you could tell. And even if we did get out of here in time, I'd die from that…but then Clare would be safe. I kept that on my mind as I pushed myself off of the ground with shaky arms.

I looked up and saw that Clare was now on her feet and coming towards me, helping me up and stay there. "Okay, we have to be quick if this plan is to succeed. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. Let's go."

Clare's little arms were shaking too but she kept them around me and helped me stay on my feet to walk. My side was burning me from the inside out. It took everything I had to not scream out in pain. I looked up at the blue eyed beauty reminding myself as to why I'm doing this.

We were almost to the first exit when suddenly, "What are you doing with them? Why'd you take them out of the room? Jim, how do you explain yourself? Because from where I see it seems as if you're trying to escape."

Jim turned around and faced his boss, while Clare and I stayed put. Clare was shaking even harder now and all I wanted to do was wrap in my arms and comfort her. Too bad my side is hurting like a bitch and she has to hold me.

"Sir, I was just taking them back to the white room. Charles said that you wanted them back there. So, I was doing just that. Did he give me false information?" He was totally lying through his teeth. I heard the other man growled before telling Jim,

"Put them back into the white room, and no funny business! I have to go talk to Charles now, that dumbass thinks he can tell you what to do with them. That's my fucking job! You got that? Good. Keep it that way."

As the man walked past us he purposely bumped into me only causing a hiss of pain to escape my lips. He looked back at us and laughed pathetically. I knew one thing was for sure…I hated that guy and he truly deserves to die in a hole.

"Come on, guys. We'll find another way." He took us back to the room that was nothing but white and considering that the lights were now on we could see anything. Clare placed me on the floor and Jim came up to us with apologetic eyes as he took out the handcuffs from his pocket.

I was conflicted on this guy, he was nice and wanting to help us but the next second he is like the most evil out of all of them. After he made sure we were locked up tight he left the room, without a single word or even a glance back at us.

"Are you okay, Eli? Please tell me you're okay." I looked over at Clare and grabbed my side in pain, suddenly feeling angry at this entire situation. I wanted to kick and scream, but knowing that it would do nothing got me even angrier.

"No, I'm not okay Clare! I just got tortured again…and all you got was your shirt taken off. I mean, yeah you're a girl blah blah blah but I mean I am a person too. All of these wounds are so infected and my insides are seriously starting to hurt. I'm dying; Clare and you're just sitting there all perfect! It's sickening."

The minute all of those words came out of my mouth I regretted them instantly. I opened and closed my mouth trying to figure out what to say, it was no use though…there was nothing for me to say to make this all better.

She looked fine though, unhurt by the words that just came out of my mouth. She sat back and closed her eyes slightly letting her head fall back against the wall. She let out a deep breath and just stayed there, her arms wrapped around her torso, trying to protect what wasn't covered.

In that moment I didn't feel anything for Clare in that way. All I knew was that I wanted her safe, but that was it. She has become my friend through this and that's how I want to keep it. "Clare."

I was cut off by the big bang that was the door. We saw a man, big shocker there, grabbing my arm. I knew that I was being taken away again, probably getting punished for what that Jim guy did. Stupid. "Wait. Take me."

I looked over at Clare just like the guy with the tight grip on me. "Eli has done everything to keep me safe and not get hurt, but it isn't fair to him. He needs to just have a day off, so please do what you want with me just don't make him go through that again."

The guy sighed and looked over to the opened door, checking with his goddamn boss to make sure it was okay with him. All I could think was please don't be okay with this. But then he said it, and my whole world turned upside down.

"Take the girl instead. We'll have some fun with her."

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me, pretty please!<strong>


	8. Between Life And Death

**I know what you're thinking…long time no update, am I right? Of course I am because I agree, and I am so very sorry about that. Life has seriously gotten in the way of a lot of things in the past few weeks, stuff that I didn't expect. The lack of inspiration inside of me too is unbearable. **

**Anyway…onto the next chapter of Last Man Standing!**

**Warning- some creepiness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I sat there impatiently, squirming every two seconds. I was waiting for her return back to this hell hole of a room. I always was thinking of Clare and if she was safe or no it, I never imagined what it would be like to sit in this room and wait for something you don't know will come back.

Even though Clare "hates" me or at least just thinks of me as a friend she cares…whether she ever will admit it or not she cares deeply about everyone. She was just blessed with that good heart of hers. But, anyway, I didn't think of the pain it must have caused her when waiting for my return into the room.

I may not love her on a romantic level but I am still worried about her safety. All I know is what they did to me in that torture room. God only knows what they could be doing to her fragile body. If I wasn't handcuffed to the wall I would be pacing like crazy at every second. My mind was just turning around the possibilities, one that I tried to skip over every time kept coming back.

**She could be dead.**

I shook my head trying to get the worst of the thoughts out of my head. I didn't know how much I could take or even if I really wanted to take it. It was killing me. As my sides burned from the cuts that were filled with dirt and germs…I had to have had an infection now, there was no way I didn't.

I have a feeling too that if I don't get medical help this whole thing could be over with…and by that I mean my life. My heart raced at the thought that I would no longer be able to protect Clare. All she would have to defend herself would be herself, and that Jim guy if he is actually good.

I'm still very confused on that whole thing and am not positive on what to think of him. He seems to be nice to Clare, or so she tells me. I felt my heart race even faster when I heard the bang from the door. Do I dare look at what just came in? I had to though, for Clare.

Much to my dismay, though, it wasn't Clare at all. In fact it was Jim…speak of the devil. I started to get even more afraid, what if it was like a horror movie? The "good guy" ends up being the one in charge and turns around and kills us all.

I backed slowly into the wall in a sitting position; there wasn't much I can do. I couldn't even scream. Well, I could, but what would be the point in that? No one would come for me, I doubt anyone can even hear me. "W-what do you want?"

I asked with a shaky, hesitant voice. He smiled at me and brought a bowl around from behind his back. I stared at him intently as each step he took grew closer and closer to me. My hearts stopped pounding and I think stopped altogether when he placed the bowl on the ground and lifted my shirt.

Was I seriously about to get raped by a guy? That was just creepy and wrong. I flinched and a small whimper escaped from my lips when he started to touch the skin on the side of my stomach. "That hurts, huh? Well, don't worry I'm going to clean you up, but we have to be quick."

_He was helping me?_

He took the rag and dabbed it in the bowl and then placed it on my skin. It had a burning sensation and for a moment I thought it was fire there. But as I looked down and saw the bubbles oozing out of the deepened, infected cut I realized that he was sterilizing it.

I watched him perform this on every single one of my cuts, all over my body. There honestly wasn't one section of my flesh that hadn't been cut or bruised. It was insane that I was still alive and breathing. It is a miracle that I had kept Clare this safe for this long.

"I would bandage them but I cannot, if anyone saw me doing this right now, we would both be hung for what has happened. I know I don't want that, and I can surely assume that you don't either. If possible, try not to get anymore cuts unless necessary."

I glared daggers through his eyes trying to hit that spot deep within him…his soul. The last part was very unnecessary and as I glared deeper into him, he realized it too. He cleared his throat and away he went with the dirty rags and no longer there alcohol rub.

After I was left alone there wasn't anything else to focus on but the searing pain ripping away at me. I wasn't sure what hurt worse, the abuse, or the now kind of clean infected cuts. Like I said, it was a burning sensation. It started at the top of my head and ran all the way down to my last toenail.

I tried to turn or move a little but it just wasn't possible. The pain was now too much for me to handle, and I wasn't quite sure if I'd make it to see Clare alive one last time. But I swore then and there that I wasn't allowed to give up just yet. I had to know she was safe before I said my final goodbye.

One minute. Then two, and so on so forth. It felt like hours, but in reality it could have been days. I have no idea what day or time it is, if it has been only a week or if it has been almost a year. There was seriously no way in knowing what time frame we were in.

As I tried to focus on what the last day I was out in the open and free to do as I please, I realized that I could not remember. I remember that we were in school, we got into trouble for something probably something about arguing.

My eyes started to blink vigorously as the memory came back to me. I tried to scream for _her_, for Clare. She wouldn't listen to me though; she wouldn't come to me so that I could save her. She is too damn stubborn…

The fight with myself to keep from letting things fall down was getting harder and harder to manage, as it now felt like days had passed since I last saw Clare. It wasn't until I heard the bang of the door, did I even think I had a fighting chance to see her one last time.

She was shoved to the ground, and I heard her whimper just slightly from the obvious pain they had caused her. I couldn't even try to begin to move, I had no strength left in me. It was all I could do to scream out for her, I had to save her in some way.

"You son of a bitch, what did you do to her? I hate you, all of you!" I suddenly felt warm liquid pouring down my face.

**I was crying.**

I was crying for her, for her life, for mine. I, now, honestly saw this as the bitter end. I could not handle it myself. I looked at Clare and begged her to forgive me for not saving her. I watched her cry as I slowly felt my life fall through their hands like I was their toy.

The last thing I heard before falling into completely darkness, was…

"_Don't worry, you won't remember a thing."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm mean…yes I know and I completely changed what is going to happen at the end of this again! I know what you're thinking…stick to one thing! But, this is gonna be good, I promise! <strong>

**Please, review? They make me smile~**


	9. No Going Back

**Aww, you guys are awesome! Even after one month you still review! I seriously forgot how great it feels to have readers/reviews in my inbox! That's seriously incredible. Well, the good news is I'm back into writing! I'm so glad the phase of me not wanting to is over! ;) So expect some updates, but I do think I want to finish up this one before starting anything else!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

It was pitch black and I was handcuffed to the table. I was lying flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't tell you at all where I am or even if I am in the exact same place that I have been in. Just knowing that I could be at a now new unknown location, well, it scared me shitless.

I heard some chains moving around and at first I thought it was me moving unknowingly, but then I heard a gasp and the chains quickened in pace. I then realized that someone else was being held hostage in here with me.

I looked to the source of the noise, which was coming from my left. I looked over but it was no use, the darkness still there and evident more than ever. I didn't know what to do, but then I felt stupid when I realized that I did indeed have a voice.

"Hello?" I called out stupidly. I felt like I was in a horror movie and calling out for trouble with each passing second. When there was no response, I became suddenly very scared. I wondered for a moment if anyone else was truly in here or if they were just trying to freak me out.

I have no idea where I am or who is holding me hostage, or even why. And it is starting to affect me in ways I cannot even describe. All at once though I heard the chains again and a harsh pant. "What the hell?"

I heard a man's voice. I was right, there is someone else! Not that that is particularly a good thing, but at least I'm not going crazy. I could tell the stranger was kicking in every direction to try and get the chains off, but there was no point in it.

**We were stuck.**

"Struggling is pointless, it won't get you anywhere. Believe me." After I said that the whole room became silent, all I could hear was my breath. I couldn't even hear his, I wondered if he was holding his breath. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Please don't kill me." I heard him mutter in a whimper. I scrunched my eyebrows together, thinking 'what the hell'? But I soon realized that he thought I was the one who captured him. If only there was a light on in here.

"I'm not going to kill you-"

"Well, don't torture me, rape me, or anything else…please! I don't know anything and I feel cuts and gashes all along my body, and the worst part is _I can't remember a thing!_" I found that insanely odd, he couldn't remember anything? I remember everything except why I'm here, how I'm here, how I got here…

Wait a minute…

I don't remember anything either, at first I thought I just didn't know but trying to look back at anything about myself I couldn't. Everything was a blur…even my name. I turned my head to the other person. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's…" He paused for a moment and you could tell he readjusted himself on the table, "I don't remember. I can't remember. Oh my, God, I don't even remember my fucking name? Who did this? Who's responsible?"

"I don't know my name either, and I have no clue as to what's happening. I mean we were obviously kidnapped and abused and drugged but other than that I got nothing." I felt tears coming into my eyes and I tried to not let the fall. But when a small whimper escaped my mouth it was all over.

_I wasn't just scared; I was terrified._

"Hey, hey, shh…I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I'm going to help you as best I can, alright? We're going to stick together. I'll protect you, okay? I promise that I won't let anything happen to you for as long as I can."

It only made me cry harder knowing a complete stranger is going to fight to the death for me. I felt something inside of me, like someone I know in my life would also do that for me. If I could only remember who the hell that person was…

"You're so sweet, thank you. And I'll do the same for you. But, I'm going to have to call you something so you know when I need you, is there anything you'd like me to call you?" I heard him take a deep breath in and blow it out quite harshly.

"Mmm, no I don't really care considering I have no idea what my identity is. Why don't you just pick a letter?" I nodded my head, though he couldn't see me, in understanding that it really didn't matter at this point what we call each other.

"How about 'G'?" A smile fell upon my lips when he said it was perfect. I told him to do the same thing to me and it took him forever to finally pick one. But finally, after what felt like hours he decided on C.

"What made you pick C?" I asked, curiosity biting away at me. I heard him chuckle slightly before hmm'ing at me. He was pondering…was it really that hard? "Why'd you pick G?"

I laughed and told him, "You know what, I really don't know…"

"Not as easy as it looks, eh?" He was challenging me. I could already tell you what kind of person this one was. He was a strong confident type, not ever afraid to say what he thinks or feels. But he has that protectiveness about him, he will seriously fight to the bitter end for anyone, even a complete stranger. And, I think that, is absolutely beautiful.

Suddenly, we quieted down because you could hear footsteps growing closer and closer, and when they got right outside of the room you could hear voices. I let out a small whimper, realization sinking in that I was still being held hostage and I didn't remember anything. "It's okay, C. Everything will be okay."

Right as he said that, the door swung open, letting in a very bright light. I looked over at the other person and saw his face for the first time. In different situations I would have thought he was very attractive. He has black hair that was all in his face due to how long it was and his eyes were a very forest green. They were absolutely stunning.

"You both are still alive, dammit! You've been here for six months! Why won't you just die already, it would make things a lot simpler for me." I took a big gulp when the ugly man walked up to me. He caressed my cheek and I shivered in disgust at the contact.

"Don't touch her!" I heard "G" yell as he struggled to break free from the chains. The man standing before me looked over at him and chuckled darkly. "Damn, boy, did we not give you enough drugs to make you forget? You're still trying to protect the girl you love, it's pathetic. Or was it you that loved him? I kept getting confused you kept switching off on who needs to be the hero. Oh well, I don't give a shit. Enjoy rotting to your death in here."

He started to walk away but stopped when G screamed out, "I'll see you in hell!"

He turned and gave a curt nod before walking out of the room slamming the door, while leaving us in a dark depressing hole. So many things were on my mind, I couldn't even process everything. He made it sound as if we knew each other.

"He said we've been in here six months? And that we love each other? I don't even know who the hell you are! This is really starting to creep me out, I'm going to die not even knowing who I am. This is awful, torture!"

"Hey, stop that!" He yelled at me and slammed his head on the table. "He's probably just feeding us lies so that it freaks us out!"

"Well, mission accomplished, I'm officially freaked!"

"No, you can't let him win. You have to stay strong. You can't freak out because if you do that means I'm the strong normal one and I can't be that one because I'm just not like that! I don't know how long we have been in here and quiet honestly we may know each other but right now all we are is confused and we- don't freak out! Please, for me, just try to stay sane."

I stayed silent after that, I couldn't handle what he had just yelled at me. I couldn't handle any of this. I was starting to break down; _they_ are starting to win…

As I lie here in a dark room, chained to a table, next to someone I may or may not know, I realize one thing. That if this was the end, I was determined to make me the last one standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, a twist? Is there ever a moment with me when it doesn't twist? Really think about that! ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please, review~**


	10. Wait To See The Light

**Thanks to all the reviewers out there! It has been tremendous to see how much people like this even though I was bad and took a break from it. It makes me so happy! :D But enough of my useless crap, on with the chapter!**

**Oh and Clare may be sweet and innocent on the show and in this, but in this she is also supposed to kind of have a mouth on her. I appreciate the comment but I am doing that on purpose for the story.**

**Warning- LANGUAGE and a bunch of other crap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"Woah.."

"Woah.."

"Oh, yeah!"

I scrunched my eyebrows together and listened to the odd sounds coming from behind the door. It was like…sorta like, um… "Hey… Hey, C? Pssst!"

"Really? It isn't like we are at school in class and we have to be very quiet or else we'll get in trouble." She shot back quite proudly. I could just hear the smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, princess, hate to rain on your pretty little parade but these guys have guns…and I'm pretty sure they are a whole lot scarier than some principle giving us a detention for doing a 'no-no' in class."

"Ew, gross! A no-no? That makes it sound like we are doing some sexual deed. Gross, that is just downright disgusting!" I smirked at her words. I guess this chick was an innocent one? No, I shook my head, she couldn't be. She was cursing up a storm earlier. Telling me how fucking pissed she was about this fucking situation.

I chuckled. But as soon as it came out I clamped my lips together tightly. I was trying to hold I in but it was just too damn funny. From the statement she just made she seemed like the perfect little angle, probably a good Christian girl…but her mouth told me otherwise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm not a whore! At least, I think I'm not." She spat and then remained silent. All I could hear was my breathing, I couldn't even hear hers. And for a second, I thought she might have been dead from what she just said. After a few more seconds of complete silence I asked her if she was there.

"Am I here? I'm chained to a table; let me ask you where could I have gone? To go get pizza? What kind would you like, exactly?" Her words were harsh, but true, what shocked me though was her tone. Very confused and upset, she seemed in some genuine pain and there was nothing I could do about it.

I did not like knowing nothing about myself either but I assumed in this moment that I was handling it a hell of a lot better than she. Maybe why my brain isn't letting me be upset is because I don't want to remember. Maybe my life was so full of shit that-

_A whimper._

I turned my head immediately to the side and saw for the first time a silhouette in the darkness. At least, finally my eyes were adjusting to this pitch black that was surrounding us. I heard another shaky breath and a silent cry.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure you are not a whore; you seem so gentle and kind. Everything will be okay in the end, you'll see!" I tried to lighten the mood, but yet again with this stranger I had failed… This was not a good feeling, especially when you are trying to make said person feel better. Let me tell you…

**It makes you feel like shit.**

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what has come over me. I guess all of this is just getting to me." I shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "It happens. I promise you, though, all will be good again. We aren't going down without a fight, at least I'm not."

I heard her sniffle a few times and laugh a bit afterwards. Now, that's a good sign! "I'm not either."

She told me, I smiled. I felt like out of everyone in the world right now, even including "big stars", this girl next to me was the one I could trust…now and forever.

* * *

><p>What seemed like a couple of hours later, though it really could have only been a matter of minutes did the big door open again and the bright shiny light was bursting through the door. It seemed brighter than last time, but maybe that was just because my eyes had finally gotten used to the darkness.<p>

"Close your eyes, I'll look out for anyone coming in! I don't want you to go blind!" I told her urgently, as I squinted to see past the big light. I couldn't see anyone, but you could hear arguing in the background. Two guys? No, three guys…three guys are arguing and their voices were getting closer and closer. Until, suddenly I saw three outlines of people out there.

"Okay, I see three people but they aren't coming in." I whispered to her, she whimpered in response and the voices grew angrier and louder. I had no idea what they were fighting about. Some "project". One guy kept screaming,

"How the fuck could you screw this up? This project will make millions, but after what you have done we might be lucky to get $50,000!"

I could tell that the whimpering girl next to me was growing more terrified by the second. And I would never admit this, but I was too. This was scary shit that was going down around us. And then something life altering happened. A trigger was pulled and a loud bang was heard all around.

C was crying hysterically, because even though she had her eyes closed, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened.

"Dude, why the hell did you just do that? Kidnapping? And now murder, and to your own son-" The guy stopped once the gun was to his head. "Shut up and listen. The projects will be taken back to the white room and shall be handcuffed together. Those fools won't even remember what had happened so we'll start the project all over again. I won't have another screw up, are we clear?"

The man hesitantly nodded his head and the other took away the gun from his head with an evil grin before turning around and walking away. I could see that the guy was looking in here at us. It was creepy as hell.

"Hey, shh, someone is coming in. Try to stop crying." I said as quickly as I could while still kind of sounding sweet. Unlike the other man, this guy was gentle and non-threatening. When he went to grab the chains and start undoing the he told me,

"I'm Jim. I know you don't remember me, but I have been helping you all of this time. Everything will be alright, as long as you do what I say, okay?" I nodded my head to the mysteriously nice kidnapper. He went over to her and started to unchain her as well and I don't know what came over me but…

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled with all my might as I tried to get over to her, but I wasn't completely free yet from these shackles holding me down. He chuckled lightly. "I won't even touch her."

Something about this guy was calming, but also alarming. I didn't know whether to trust him or try to kill him. He had goodness on him and obviously badness too considering he was a part of this whole thing. Once he completely unchained her he had her sit up and stay there while he finished me.

I still couldn't see what she looked like, but I saw the outline of her, and from what I could see she looked small but someone who had curves. I smirked slightly at that. "Alright, I have to handcuff you together and put these black pillow cases over your head."

**Black pillow cases…**

He handcuffed us together once we were close enough, and I felt that this girl was insanely soft. Just from one brush of the finger tip and my body was aching to hold her, touch her, feel her… Wow, now I sound like the creep.

My thoughts were interrupted when a bag like thing was placed over my head and everything became black again. Oh, great! Another dark hole where I can rot to my death. Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme, but you never know! I could suffocate right here right now underneath this thing! Yes, the things I think about…

_I'm twisted._

Suddenly I was being dragged, yes dragged. Not that we were putting up a fight, but the guy did have a forceful grip on us and was pulling on our hands like we were children with their mom who wouldn't get out of the street. We stopped for a brief second and a familiar bang was made, and then we were being pushed into a place.

We were sat down side by side (still handcuffed together) in a corner and the pillow cases were off our heads in a flash. The room was very well lit and completely white. It was completely different from the room we were previously in, it was like the polar opposite!

"Alright you two, stay put," he said and then got close to us and whispered, "Clare, never stop fighting."

He was out of the room in a blink of an eye. I was completely confused from what he had just said, but honestly I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to get answers, so why dwell on it right now? But when I looked over at the girl I had finally gotten to see for the first time…

_Her curly reddish hair that was a little past her shoulders, her gorgeous clear ocean blue water eyes, her delicious brea-_

Woah…snap out of it, buddy. That is why past innnapropriate!

"Clare… Clare… Clare…" She gasped and looked straight forward. "Clare!"

I sat there confused as I watched her turn toward me with the biggest smile ever. "Eli!" She said as I scrunched my eyebrows together tightly.

"I remember!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I'm not very happy with this chapter… Oh well.<strong>

**Let me know what you think in a review? They changed the box back to blue! You see how pretty it is? Punch it! You know you want to… :)**


	11. In Light There Is Dark

**I know it has been a while, but between driver's ed, summer school and all that crazy stuff my life has been a tad bit hectic! Also, this upcoming week my sister is coming into town with her husband and new baby. I'm so excited and will not be making any appearances on this site until they leave! Hope you all understand!**

**I was recently informed that they were changed to being called "reviews" to "comments"… grrr…**

**Warning- none really...**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

My head was spinning faster than I could even think as all of the memories and moments of my life, my entire life, came rushing into my brain. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. I couldn't believe that I was lost about who I was and what my life is. It was saddening beyond belief. And as I looked over to see a semi-happy Eli, it hurt me.

This guy that I supposedly hate and that hates me is sitting here confused and has no idea about anything. I frowned at him but he started to shake his head at me. "Don't you get sad on me. You remember, you said. That's great and exciting, C. I mean, that's wonderful."

He was trying his best to sound happy for me, but I knew that it was killing him on the inside. Something inside of me snapped and the tears just started flowing freely down my face. Eli held me like we were a couple in love. He put his hands in comforting and appropriate places and was whispering sweet nothing's in my ear.

Telling me stuff like, "everything is alright" and "don't be sad, please, I'm so glad you retained your memory and not me. I would hate it if the role was reversed". That last sentence broke me down completely. I sniffled and tried to stop the tears, but it was no use. The thought of Eli still not knowing who he was was sad.

"What if you tell me about me? And about us…we were obviously friends." He stated. Oh, how wrong was he. Who can blame him though? We have had each other's backs through all of this, especially him. But, we still aren't friends. "Actually, we aren't."

When I said that his shoulders slumped and his forest green eyes saddened, as it looked as if he just went into a depression state of mind. "We aren't friends?" His voice was sad, just like the rest of his demeanor. I couldn't take this, it was killing me.

"No, we were you know, together." I don't know what came over me. All I know is that it was too late to take what I put out there back. I felt horrible too, his eyes brightened and his lips turned into a beautiful smile. Something I have only seen once. Normally, he was sporting his usual smirk. It was a nice change of scenery, I must admit.

"I knew it! I knew we had something going on. I could feel it, the moment I saw you I had this feeling inside of me. It was almost like, love." My eyes widened at the thought. Love? Eli loves me, Clare? No, no! He hates me…and when we were in here he was just doing the right thing. He does not love me, he doesn't even like me!

"You have never told me you love me before." I stated truthfully, at least something I said was true. It's getting so hard to tell nowadays what the truth is and what isn't. I don't know why everyone lies now, even me… Because I'm even lying to myself when I say that I don't have feelings for the guy in front of me right now. He took care of me so greatly, and I tried to also but failed.

_So now it is my turn…_

"I'm going to help you remember, Eli. I promise you. Every last bit of your life that I know, I'll tell you. And who knows? Maybe it will spark something in your brain and you'll remember everything or at least something." I smiled at him before continuing. I told him about school and his home. I told him his name and mine. His face turned funny when I started talking about Adam, though.

"That doesn't seem like a kid I'd hang out with. Are you sure we are friends?" I laughed at that. Not only was Adam friends with him, they were best friends almost like brothers. "Yeah, you two are pretty inseparable!"

"That's so hard to imagine, then again so is the thought of even having a chance to be with you. That is mind boggling, that you'd ever like someone like me. As even just a friend." I started to cry again. I know, I cry a lot but this is a very emotional time for me. "Hey, is everything okay? What did I say?"

As I sniffled and dried my tears, though more kept falling, I tried to explain to him. If I wasn't going to tell him the whole truth then I needed to at least tell him something. "Well, when we first met we weren't exactly on good terms. We actually hated each other and were mean all the time. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, C. I don't even remember that, all is good now. We got past that and we're together now, right?" I struggled to keep my breathing intact while he cooed me back to relaxation and held me in just the right way. Never did I ever think I would live to see this day. Eli is holding me, while I cry.

**It was beyond strange.**

"Yeah, everything got better…" I whispered as I snuggled deeper into his chest. Though, this wasn't the scene I imagined us in if he ever did decide to grow a pair and actually act like an adult, I'm fine with it. Right now, I needed someone and Eli was the only real person I knew and could fully trust.

"I'm going to ask you something," He said while keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked up at him and told him to go on, "can we trust that Jim guy?" I smiled up at him and started to laugh slightly. I got out of Eli's arms, but the handcuffs still kept us close.

"That's your question? You scared me! I thought it was going to be something really serious!" He gave me a funny look before letting out a soft chuckle. It sounded like music to my ears. "Oh, yes, the guy who doesn't know a thing has such a serious question. C, you should be very very worried!"

"Why do you keep calling me C? I told you my name." I pointed out while looking over at him. He shifted on the floor, looking almost uncomfortable. "Sorry, I don't know-it just seems like where I am at right now, you're name is C. But I'll start calling you Clare, if you'd like."

He showed me a toothy grin, which I just couldn't resist. "You can call me whatever you'd like, I don't mind. I was just wondering." He made a 'hn' sound to me and his face went straight to his thinking face. I could only guess what was going round and round in that head of his. "What?"

"What did I used to call you? If you were my girlfriend we obviously had little nicknames for each other or at least pet names we used. What were they?" Oh, let's see… Stupid, jerk, ugly, bitch, etc.. The list goes on and on!

"Um, no not really. You normally just called me Clare. Unless you were making fun of me, you always called me Clare." His eyebrows scrunched together and a look of concern washed over his features. "I made fun of you?"

"Well, I mean, um…when we 'hated' each other. When we weren't friends, you called me some mean things but, I called you them too. It's all fine, that's behind us now. We forgot all about what happened before we got together, we said it'd be best to not bring it up again." Whoever knew I was such a great liar?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I'll stop talking about it now." He placed a light kiss on my temple, and for some reason my body felt like it completely shut down. I was snapped out of my trance when the big bang noise came from the door. I immediately looked over and saw Jim with the other guy with him stalking in.

"Who's ready to have some fun?" He asked. I was scared but, I knew that nothing could be worse than the feeling of lying to Eli. Especially when I felt his hands take hold of mine squeezing it tightly, letting me know that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sucky ending…I'm sorry! But I just wanted to get this updated before my busy weekendweek started! All next week I won't be updating so I hope this keeps you until then. **

**Please review…I mean comment! ;)**


	12. Within Every Truth Is A Lie

**I know, I know… and I accept any punishment you wish to give me! It has been a long ass time, but I have been incredibly busy but I am so glad that my time has opened up a bit more so that I can get back to writing! I'm not promising on how often but it won't be never anymore! So, I hope you're still with me on this!**

**Warning- light language, sexual content, and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I felt the guy pick me up and drag me by wrist trying to get me to my feet. With little effort he got me there just fine, even though I was pulling myself down with all of my might. "Get the stupid guy."

I gasped at the hatred words he showed towards Eli, but then again just a little while ago I was calling Eli those exact same things. My heart stopped beating momentarily. Eli listened and stood up on his own, I guess remembering that Jim was on our side.

He let Jim take hold of his wrist and with a little wince we started walking. It was weird though, we weren't made to wear any type of mask, or pillow case this time. Our eyes were wide and wandering. I took full advantage of seeing where we were.

But my desperate eyes grew tired as the lights were always changing drastically. It was almost as if we were at a nightclub, a kidnapping nightclub. I felt the hold on my arm tightened and I let a small shout of horror go. We immediately stopped moving, and when I saw him turn towards me I couldn't even think straight.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch. You're not in charge here.. I am!" My eyes began to water, but I pushed them away. I was not about to be the little girl here when poor Eli couldn't even remember who he was! I had to be strong, no matter how weak I felt right then.

I quickly nodded my head and responded, "Yes, sir." His chuckle was dark and creepy; it sent shivers down my spine. It almost made feel dirty, dirtier then I had ever felt. And that is saying a lot, since I was almost raped in this hell hole.

Before I knew it we had arrived to yet another closed off room. It had dimmed lighting, neither bright nor dark. It was an off orange color though, something you'd only seen in a bad lighted picture.

I was literally thrown into the room; I had fallen on my stomach. I didn't have time to react quickly enough to catch myself with my hands, it hurt… like hell. "Oh, Clare." I heard Eli gasp as he was pushed gently into the room by Jim. The door slammed shut, which made jump.

"Are you okay?" I heard Eli's sincere voice ask, it melted my heart into a puddle of goo. I pushed myself up with all the strength I could muster, it wasn't enough though. Eli still had to help me.

He didn't move after I was sitting upright, though. He kept his arms firmly around me giving me gentle squeezes. I felt him start giving me gentle kisses up and down my neck. I closed my eyes and let Eli's touch go through my body into my veins.

He went up near my ear and started biting it, with a slight moaning sound. All of this made me blush; I had never been in such an _intimate _moment before. Never did I ever think that my first time would be with Eli either.

The thought alone made me hot and bothered. How could someone go from so annoying to so amazing it just the time we've been in this place? Especially, considering where we are.. I mean, really!

"Is this okay? I mean, I assume we've done things beyond just kissing, right?" His question dug deep into me. His eyes were making a permanent marking on my skin. I didn't know how to respond…I've already lied about so many things. Do I lie about this too? If so, how far would he take things? I'm not sure if I'm ready for..

"Clare, is everything okay? I just want to comfort you. I'm oblivious to everything here, so you gotta tell me. What's okay?" I turned to him with a smile on my flushed face. "We haven't really gone that far but what you're doing is fine. I really need you right now, Eli."

"No, you don't need me," I looked at him with scrunched eyebrows, "you need the guy you once dated, the guy who remembered his name and his life. You need him not me."

"You are him, maybe a confused version of him, but you're him. And that's more than enough, right now." He smiled down at me and looked from my eyes to my lips multiple times. He leaned down and just when his lips touched mine, the door opened.

I looked over instantly and saw Jim. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had held in. "Have you found a way to get us out of here yet?" He breathed deeply before shaking his head. It broke my heart.

"But I'm close! I promise, you two, we'll all make it out of here…alive." And I believed every word he said. I smiled a sad smile and nodded. He kneeled down before us and touched Eli's shoulder. "Believe me when I say, I'll die for you two. Everything will be just fine, if I have anything to do with it."

With that he got up and walked away. It was nerve wracking, knowing your life is in the hands of a stranger. But it is even more unsettling knowing your life is in the hands of a dangerous stranger. Whoever Jim's boss is, wants revenge. And it scares the crap out of me all of the time.

"Eli?" He looked down at me again and smiled, "Yes?"

"Kiss me." I demanded. He laughed a bit before going back to being serious. I saw a twinkle in his eyes; it really almost looked like he was pouring his love into that one look. It's impossible though, he just thinks he loves me. What am I doing to this guy?

Before I could think another thought, his lips were on mine. It wasn't like the movies or in books. I saw no fireworks and I didn't immediately know I want to marry him. But I did enjoy it, it felt nice. I also felt passion, which isn't something I had ever felt before in a kiss.

He pushed me back to lie down, he kept kissing me though. Once I was settled on my back, he moved his tongue inside of my mouth, forcefully, but I gladly accepted. His mouth was slightly dry, probably from the lack of water he has had. I felt bad.

That thought left my brain once he started to kiss my neck again, giving me love bites here and there, but when he moved down t my clothed breast, my heart raced and my brain wanted to yell stop! But my heart had different ideas… He started kissing over the fabric while he held the other in his hand.

_I never knew fabric could be so annoying._

I felt my eyes grow heavy; it was as if weights were pushing them down. I couldn't take it any longer, the last thing I remember was him smiling at me and pushing my shirt and my bra all the way down. I didn't care at all that I was fully exposed, I actually welcomed the feeling.

I knew that this was something I would never forget.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake when I heard the door slam. I looked behind me to see a disheveled Eli, his looked sleepy and there was dry drool on the corner of his mouth. I had never seen such a cute sight, as odd as that may be!<p>

"Alright, you bitches! Have a nice snooze? Well, I hope so because you're going to need some energy for this!" I saw that he grabbed something from his inside coat pocket, it was a gun. A gun! My eyes went wide and I couldn't breathe.

I saw Eli sit in front of me as he started to aim the gun at us. I had never been so scared in my life, where was Jim? Why wasn't he here right now to save us? He has been here every other time. The gun went off and I closed my eyes while letting out a soft scream.

I thought I was dead, but when I realized I wasn't I looked at Eli. He was fine too. I looked behind me then, and saw a nice big bullet hole in the wall. I didn't even know I was sobbing until right then. I couldn't hold back the tears that I held inside of me.

I heard quick feet then, and to my delight I saw an out of breath, Jim. "What the hell are you doing? Stop it! You can't kill them!"

"What do you mean, boss? You want to, right? Or just the girl. I can kill them both right here for you, I could take the blame." I clung to Eli as I watched the scene unfold, but then something dawned on me. Why did that guy just call Jim boss? My eyes widened in realization.

**Jim was the bad guy?**

I scooted back to the wall and pushed Eli back with me. I heard another gunshot go off and when I looked over, I saw Jim gun in hand standing over a dead man. "Eli, we aren't safe. Jim isn't good. Jim isn't good!"

I knew there was no hope and that my life was over as I watched Jim approach us with blood all over him and a gun pointing straight at us.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe there will only be two chapters left! I may do a sequel if you want though…we shall see when we get there! For right now, please review! It's greatly appreciated!<strong>


	13. Every Lie Has A Story

**So, yes I'm well aware that another month has passed and I'm very sorry for that… Things are just so very crazy right now, it's insane! But I found time for this and still as promised I will finish it! Please stick with me, I know I have been flaking a lot lately but I do really enjoy writing and getting feedback. Thanks~ :)**

**Warning- slightly disturbing and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

My heart started to race and my mind was a blur. I clenched my eyes as tightly as I could, I didn't want to see the bullet coming towards me ending my life. I felt Eli take hold of my hand and that caused me to look at him. Something in his eyes scared me and made me feel protected at the same time.

I felt as if he was my savior and yet my own personal devil. This boy whom I have hated for awhile was sitting here next to me and would die with me... And while all of this is happening, he still has no clue who he is or what is going on.

**I felt responsible. After all, this was my entire fault.**

"Oh, dear, Clare. Sweet innocent Clare." I looked up at Jim, hearing that tone in this God awful man was sickening. It made my stomach churn. The smile that he had on his face was the most hideous thing I had ever seen, so I spat at him.

He grabbed my throat immediately and squeezed. I saw the lights fading and I faintly heard a yell and then the man was off of me and on the ground. I was coughing so much I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on around me.

Once I finally caught my breath I saw Eli on top of Jim, fighting with him for the gun. It could go off at any point in time and it could kill either one of them. "Clare, run!" I heard Eli yell out; the tears from my eyes were flowing very freely by this point.

"I ca-can't leave you, Eli! He'll kill you!" I knew that if I was guaranteed safety, listening to Eli would be the way to get me there. And maybe if I was fast enough and the police could get here Eli would be okay too. But I knew that the chances of Eli being fine were slim to none and that was all that mattered to me.

"Like I care, go! Please, I-I love you, go." Hearing those words escape his mouth made me freeze in place. It was like the rest of the world, didn't exist. What he said scared me, because it isn't true. He hates me and he doesn't even know it because I told him otherwise.

He was going to let himself die for me, someone he hated. I couldn't let that happen.

_Bang!_

The gunshot that nearly hit me caught my attention when I finally noticed Eli by me and Jim standing angrily with the gun in his hand, pointing towards us. "It's a good thing I don't really want to kill you two."

He came towards us and handcuffed us together once again. The glare that Eli was giving me was absolute hell; he was pissed that wasn't unnoticeable. "Look at your little fuck buddy, Clare. He's pissed at you. Ha!"

I cringed at the vulgar language he chose to use. Like I would ever have one of those and have it be Eli. I looked over at him, "Why couldn't you have just fucking left?"

Jim pushed us into another room and handcuffed us together on the pole. We couldn't escape even if we wanted to. There was no getting out, ever. Our only hope before now holds the power to let us die or live. And I'm not betting on the latter.

"You two stay the fuck there and don't do anything stupid!" He shouted at us before backing out of the room slowly holding the gun to us. I shook with fear once he was out of sight, thank God for that too. I didn't know how much longer I could pretend to be okay in front of him.

I tried to break free from the handcuffs but like my earlier assumption we couldn't get free. It would take a miracle at this point, and I really didn't feel the universe being on my side at this point in time. "Will you please help me try to understand why hell you didn't listen to me when I said run!"

I turned head to see Eli. He was furious; I had never seen a look of such a hatred in someone's eyes before. Even when he knew who I was and hated me, never did he ever have this look. It was frightening me, almost as much as Jim was.

I stayed silent, more tears at the bridge of my eyelids threatening to fall at any given second. His eyes grew a little softer and he placed his free hand on my leg, which caused me to look up at him. His voice was calmer than before but you could tell he was still mad when he spoke to me, "I don't get it, please tell me."

"I couldn't let you die for me." I whispered so quietly, I'm not even sure I heard myself say it. But he sure heard it, boy, did he hear it. "What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't planning on dying for you, don't be so dramatic."

"You know just as well as I that he would have killed you without me there, Eli." I told him. He sighed a deep sigh and took his hand off of my leg to run it through his hair. "I know. But I am willing to make that sacrifice for you, I love you, right? I am your boyfriend and clearly I would die for you. Why is that so hard to understand for you? Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Look, Eli, you don't know me. You don't remember anything about me or you, your life. It is all a blur. You are lost right now; you can't be making those rash decisions. I have to stay here for you just like you need to stay here for me. I don't really know if I'd die for you, quite honestly."

My words hurt him that was clearly written on his face. He deserved an explanation to my reasoning and I know that they make perfect sense but to him nothing has happened between us. All he knows are the lies that I have told him. And as much as I don't want to, it is time to confess this.

"Eli… When we lost our memory, I was scared. I didn't know how to handle it, you could and still can. I don't wish that you don't receive it back but I'm glad it was you that didn't retain that. And I know that sounds harsh but…"

He took hold of my hand and squeezed. "Clare, what aren't you telling me? You do realize that you can tell me anything, right? Anything in the world. I love-"

"Please, stop saying that you love me." His eyebrows went together in confusion and the gleam in his eye made me feel like I needed to puke. "I lied, Eli. I told you that we were together and that we're happy and in love but the truth is we're not. We are actually enemies and we hate each other."

"What? What are you talking about, Clare? Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"I wish I could, I really do, but Eli We aren't friends. At school you pick at me mercilessly and don't even care. You call me, fat, ugly, bitch.. think of a horrible name, any at all and I guarantee you have called me it."

"And God knows what I've called you in return."

"What else have you lied about? This is my life you are toying around with Clare not just some book, you can't rewrite the ending. My life, Clare, mine. Who gave you the right to decide what you can and cannot tell me." I didn't think it would hurt this badly.

**But I was very wrong.**

"I'm sorry, Eli. I didn't lie about anything else. Adam, he is your best friend and mine but we never hang out the three of us. Adam fears that we will kill each other if we let that happen. Um, I have a friend Ali, you aren't very fond of her but you don't hate her like you do me."

"We have advanced English together and that's the only class. I wasn't trying to hurt you, Eli. But it is lonely here and if I would have told you the truth you would have started to hate me again and we were sort of making progress-"

"Making progress? What are you talking about now?" He interrupted me but I deserved far worse from that.

"I don't know after we got here you changed into someone different. You acted like you cared, you took care of me. You didn't let anything happen to me, they tortured you and I don't know, Eli, you were just different and we sort of started to get along. It was nice, but then something switched within you again and you were being a real jerk."

"Okay, hold on. You need to start from the very beginning Clare. You need to tell me the story of what really happened; maybe I can help get us out of here. Don't lie to me this time, Clare, don't even think about it." His warning was stern and I heard it loud and clear. I can't believe that I have to tell him everything, including the part that it's all my fault that we are here.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I sat there dumbfounded. How could I do all of those mean things to her? I didn't think she was all that bad right now. I mean, she lied to me and that is really unforgiveable but I put her through hell, no wonder she just wanted a little bit of peace from me.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. What I did to you isn't even human it seems like, it is outrageous to me that I was capable of hurting someone so much. This doesn't make you lying to me about my life reasonable, but it does make it a bit more understandable."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just needed a friend, and like I said you were sweet to me when we were first taken. If you weren't I honestly think I would have gone insane… or killed myself, whichever came first really." I frowned at the thought of her dying, especially if it was because of me.

"It sounds like we are a little messed up in the "friends" department but what if we started over? I mean, we could be friends now right?" I was hopeful, even though I was still mad at her. She looked uneasy, like I had done something wrong.

"Um, maybe. Let's try to get out of this alive first, okay?"

"Alive? Oh, Clare, you must not know me very well." That guy is seriously going to be the death of me… Probably more literally then I had ever imagined. He slammed the door shut and then locked it, putting the key down his pants in the front. He walked over to Clare and whispered in her face,

"Want to get out of here? Come and get the key. Don't worry, I don't bite…much." My blood boiled and I went after him bouncing and throwing the first punch, but then he pointed the gun to Clare and my heart stopped. "Okay, stop! I'm done."

I announced, I had enough with this whole thing. "You're done? Oh okay, I'll believe you for now." He started to walk away and casually putting the gun away before all of a sudden his hand was on my throat and the gun against my head.

I heard Clare screaming faintly in the background, my vision was getting blurrier by the second though. I didn't even know if it was from the lack of oxygen or the tears that were pouring from my eyes like a waterfall.

I struggled at first but I could tell he was doing damage as I was getting weaker and weaker, not even being able to fight back anymore and then all of a sudden everything turned black, it was like a bad dream, but I wasn't waking up. No wonder I literally felt like I was going to die.

For some reason though, I hadn't fully died yet I heard people arguing right over me, struggling to get control and that's the last thing I remember before I heard a gunshot, and I knew that it had all ended.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and as they did pain had taken over every inch of my body. I felt bruised and scarred. I had no idea where I was but I heard a girl talking to herself and when I got enough strength to look up I saw Clare, she looked bruised too. I had no idea what was going on.<p>

"I hate you, how could you do this to me, Eli? You are such an idiot! How could you!" The sting in my heart was very powerful; I had never felt such devastation in my life. I took in a shaky breath,

"Clare?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit longer so that's good… maybe it will make up for the time it took me to actually post it? :) Please? <strong>

…**.**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated! I read every single one of them! One more chapter, too, guys! Don't miss the ending of Last Man Standing!**


	14. All Stories Have An End

…***awkward silence*….**

**Hi?**

* * *

><p><strong>*5 months later*<strong>

**Eli's POV**

It was still strange to come into school…

It has been five months…

Five months since all of that shit happened…

Those days still burned in my mind, every second of every minute of every hour. That last day there was the last day that I had talked to Clare, the love of my life. She ignored me in school like I was an ugly disease that she definitely didn't want to catch. I was hurt and torn, but I understood exactly where she was coming from. Sad thing is I can't do anything about it.

We would pass by each other in the hallway and I would see her in class, but she always looked the other way. As if I didn't exist in this world. As if when we were there, that gun actually did kill me. At first I couldn't handle it. Begged Adam to help me get her to talk to me, but it was no use. As long as Adam was still talking to me she wouldn't talk to him.

**I felt guilty.**

However, after a few months I felt better. There was only so much that I could do and I learned to accept that. But it did still kill me to see her every day. I was such an emotional wreck. Nothing I did really eased the long lasting pain. No matter how many times I lie to myself saying that it does.

I was getting my books out of my locker, very sluggishly when I looked up and saw **her**. It shouldn't surprise me every time I see her, but it does and it kills me.

"Hey dude! How are you doing?" I looked the other direction to find Adam at my side. I gave him a half smile that we both knew was fake.

"Fine. And you?" Lie. Lie. Lie. But he shrugged it off; like he does every day. He knew I wasn't okay but he also knew that bringing it up would only make it worse.

"I'm pretty good. Except…" He trailed off as though he really wanted to say something but felt that he couldn't.

"Clare?" I asked, even though I didn't have to. The way his eyes moved from me to her was a big enough hint. He sighed and rubbed his eyes,

"Look, Eli-"

"Please don't." I was almost pleading but he persisted,

"Eli, I don't know the whole story but I know the two of you. It has been five months…talk to her, please!" He told me and I almost wanted to scream okay and go find her this very second. But I knew I couldn't. I can't. I shouldn't even think that I could ever do such a thing again. She hates me, once and for all. I had to learn to accept it.

"You love her. No matter what happened during the three months you guys were gone, you love her." I knew what he said was true but I had to fight off the feeling of how I felt about her if I was ever going to move on myself. I shut my locker and looked at Adam one last time before walking down the hallway. Away from him, away from _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I walked into the classroom as quickly as I could. I see Eli look at me every day with those eyes that are screaming at me to talk to him. But I know for both of us I just cannot do it. It is all so much. After that day so long ago we were questioned by the police all night long, even though all of our kidnappers were already dead. I guess they still needed statements.

"Clare, you look exhausted." Alli told me once I took my normal seat next to her. I faked a smile and said,

"Oh thanks Alli, you are looking lovely yourself today." She rolled her eyes but then I saw it. That serious, I feel bad for you, look. Everyone always looked at me like that now…even my parents. God, even Eli.

"Have you still had trouble sleeping?" She asked but I knew she already knew the answer.

"You ask me that all the time, Alli. The answer hasn't changed; if it had you probably wouldn't tell me that I look tired all of the time." Things have been weird ever since we got back. No one treated me the same. Even people I barely knew had pity in their eyes. She sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded her head.

"As your friend, Clare, I have to keep telling you that you really should talk to someone. It isn't healthy not to." She said with the upmost sincerity. I knew in my head she was right, but I just wasn't ready for that yet. I can't even think about it without getting scared or worried. Most of the time I end up balling my eyes out. There was no way that I could tell someone else about the experience.

But as always I nodded and said, "I'll think about it. And when I am ready I'll definitely go."

I then turned my attention to the teacher who I hadn't even noticed started class. This wasn't abnormal though, actually it was a pretty regular thing nowadays. I hate to admit it, but my grades started to slip. Even worse, I really didn't care.

"Clare?"

"Clare."

"Clare!" I heard my name shout and my ears and eyes immediately perk up. I was looking straight at our teacher and he scowled at me. "Detention, after school! Please pay attention."

I sighed. And another detention comes! I am so sick of getting detention. I am a good student!

_You used to be._

I listened to my subconscious take over. I mean who was I kidding? I barely pass anymore! I am one of those students that always get into trouble now. No matter where I'm at or who I'm with…I'm always the one they blame.

"Clare, snap out of it! You don't want to get another week's worth of detention." I heard Alli whisper-shout. She was right; I really couldn't afford that at this point in time. So I focused in on the teacher and tried to pay attention as best that I could.

The next hour past fairly quickly. When you are taking notes and really paying attention it does go by faster. I stepped outside the room into the hall and looked to my left briefly, and I caught _his_ eyes for just a second. I turned away immediately and walked in the opposite direction from him.

I thought I would hear him call my name, or at least walk after me, but no he didn't move or speak at all. Part of me wished he did, another prays that I never have to hear his voice again. When I was about to round the corner I looked behind me one last time and saw tons of students except for the one that mattered.

I walked to my locker to get exchange my books as quickly as I could. I had quite a walk to get to English class. English used to be my favorite subject, not anymore. I went to take my normal seat and sat down quietly. I had moved to a different desk so I didn't have to be around Eli. So far my plan is working very well.

More kids came in and then the bell rang. Ms. Dawes was still nowhere to be found. I did however see Adam, but no Eli. I found that awfully strange. He would never miss this class. It was his absolute favorite! I scrunched my brow but then I saw the teacher and Eli walk in together.

_Weird._

She began her lecture, about grammar again! How could I possibly stand listening to this anymore? I may not be as good of a student as before but I know for a fact that grammar can never escape my brain! Even if I wanted it to!

I sat back in my chair and started to drift into my own thoughts…

* * *

><p>"<em>Clare?"<em>

"_Eli? Oh my gosh, you're alive!" I was so excited that I couldn't even take it! I went down to him and touched him gently. I smiled through my tears._

"_What happened? And where the hell are we?" He asked very confused as he groaned and grunted from pain as he tried to sit up. He turned his head to the left and took in a gasp. "Is that guy dead?"_

"_He was going to kill me and probably you! What else was I supposed to do?" I asked but then I realized that Eli didn't recognize who this was._

"_Eli? Do you remember me?" He looked confused. As if I had just asked him the stupidest question on planet earth. _

"_Of course I do! My mortal enemy! Who I woke up to telling me how much she hates me." He said dryly. I broke out into the biggest grin imaginable. "You're twisted. Why are you smiling and where the hell are we?"_

_I didn't know what to say for a moment. How could he not remember anything that had happened? I started to explain things to him and it seemed like with ever word I spoke memories came flooding back to him. By the end of it he was on his feet and pushing me to run. _

_We ran for what felt like days but in reality probably wasn't even a half hour. We were in the woods somewhere and we couldn't find a road for the longest time. We stopped at a tree to catch our breath when we thought we had gotten far enough away to not be caught by someone we didn't know existed. _

"_Eli?" I looked up at him as my back was pressed against the tree. His forest green eyes looked right into mine and I swear I felt myself melt. Even in this time of danger he still manages to make me feel incredible. I couldn't help myself I leaned up to kiss him, but he moved away._

"_Clare, I don't think that is a good idea." He said bluntly while not meeting my eyes. I felt disappointed but not surprised. _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because everything that happened is just too much. You're looking for something that isn't there and even though we went through this together… That is what would make it too hard." He spoke honestly but his they cut like knives. _

"_You're right. This is stupid. Forget any of this happened. Forget me. Don't even hate me anymore, just… I don't exist Eli." After that I took off running. I eventually found a road and finally got to call the police. I didn't know where Eli was and I didn't care._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I was questioned that I saw Eli again. It was good to know he was alive and all but I couldn't stop the memory of the last time I talked to him out of my mind. It was depressing and it was literally killing me day by day.<p>

**Eli's POV**

This day went by like any other, slow and uneventful. And I got detention for not really paying attention in class. I sighed and walked to the detention room. I put my bag on the desk and sat down. No one else was in here. Not even a teacher, which was weird. I guess I was a bit early though.

I waited for a little while until I saw Clare walk in. Uh oh, I thought to myself. She looked hesitant, scared even. It was then that I realized what this room was. It was the room that they broke into and took us away. I sighed and knew exactly what she was going through.

In fact, when I finally noticed where we were I become uneasy myself. They had fixed the window and even planted trees and plants in front of it, but something about being in that room still creeped the both of us out. "First time you have been in this room?"

I must have startled her because the sound of my voice made her jump and turn to me with wide eyes. She turned toward the door and I knew she was looking to escape but I wasn't going to let her. It was time that we both grew a pair and talk.

"Come on, Clare. Don't leave. You don't have to." I was practically pleading. Nice, Goldsworthy. Real nice. She shook and I could hear the slight cry that escaped her lips. I stood out of my chair and walked so that I was behind her. I touched her gently so that she didn't freak out and surprisingly she welcomed my touch. I put my arms around her and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

She started to cry harder and I grabbed onto her tighter. I really never wanted to let her go. "I'm so sorry, Clare. I'm sorry that I let all of this happen. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I basically told you to go away that last day. I'm just so so sorry."

She sniffled and turned around. Her big eyes were now red and full of tears. "Eli, you shouldn't be so sorry. You aren't the reason we were taken. You did protect me, if you hadn't I'd be dead and you would too. You were right about what you said. We were both scared and you had enough sense to realize that at the time and for that I am grateful."

"So, um, you still hate me?" I asked nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. The faint blush plastered on her cheeks told me no but when she said it herself, it was so much better.

"I don't hate you Eli. I never really hated you. I just hated the fact that you hated me and wouldn't leave me alone!" She rubbed her tears away but I gently took her wrists and pulled them aside. I held onto her. Maybe I just wanted to feel close to someone or maybe I just wanted to feel close to her.

"Clare, I have to tell you something. You really should know-"

"Alright. Kids! In your seats, and be quiet!" The teacher came in and slammed the door shut. He looked very disgruntled. I sighed and let her go reluctantly. I took off back to my seat and much to my surprise Clare sat across the room from me.

"I thought we were making progress." I said quietly to myself. I sighed and laid my head on the desk. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until I was shaken awake. I looked up and saw her big blue eyes. I smiled warmly at her and she gave a half smile back then started to walk away.

I quickly jumped up, grabbed my stuff and took off after her. "Hey, Clare. Wait!"

She stopped and turned around to look at me. We stared at each other for a good long while. I had this great speech planned and now that the time was her…nothing? "Um, did you have something you wanted to say?"

I breathed heavily and I felt my heart to pick up in speed rapidly. She touched my hand and I jumped at the unexpected feeling. "I'm sorry. See, I was right! It is just too much for us. We can't handle being around each other since what happened."

"Clare, that just isn't true. I mean- it might be for you but certainly not for me. I'm sorry you startled me with your hand touching me. I'm just nervous and I don't know how to say this." I spoke with nothing but sincerity and honesty in my voice. All I could do know is hope that she believed it.

"Eli, just tell me. I think it will be a lot easier to just get it over with already." She told me sternly while shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. I told myself to stop thinking about it, because if I didn't I would never tell her the real truth.

"I never hated you, Clare." She looked very confused and timid like. "Quite the opposite actually!"

"What are you talking about, Eli?" She asked while taking a slight step backwards away from me. But I took one closer to her. I wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"I have always made fun of you, and told you that I hated you, but the truth is that just isn't the case. I actually, um, I love you Clare. And I know that is going to sound insane to you and you probably want to run away at this very moment. I seem all over the place but the truth is, Clare, I am. I am so stupid for not telling you, but I am even more stupid for telling you lies! I didn't want to tell you because I knew you hated me. Even though Adam told me you only fought back because I started it. God, I am such an idiot." I was becoming almost hysterical at this point. What is this girl doing to me?

"Eli?"

"No, please let me finish. When we were taken I made it my priority to keep you safe, even if that meant I had to die. Because the truth is, Clare, that I would die for you. Any day, anytime. I did that, and I feel damn good about myself. I can't believe that I'm alive too. But what does being alive mean if I don't have you?"

"Eli…"

I looked up at her and saw that she was crying too. Probably due to the fact that that was the first time we had shared our experience after it happened. "Yes?"

"If you love me so much, why the hell did you reject me that day?" That was the question I had been asking myself for five months. For some reason, though, when she asked, it made perfect sense.

"Because I honestly think that day you were looking for comfort and since I had been there the whole time I was the one you turned to. If I ever wanted anything to come of this, I knew that wasn't the healthy way to get it going." She nodded her head, understanding exactly where I was coming from.

Suddenly, she took my hand and we started walking towards the door to leave Degrassi. Once we got outside she rested her head on my shoulder and whispered, "Everyone has been begging me to talk to someone, a therapist or something, would you mind going with me?"

"Not at all, Clare, not at all. I couldn't imagine going with anyone else because honestly I need to go too." I kissed the top of her head and she smiled. I knew that this was a great start for us. No matter what comes from this, I am glad that we can talk about what happened and about anything!

We got to my car and I opened the passenger door for her and right before she ducked her down to sit in the car she told me, "Think of it this way. We were the last one's standing."

* * *

><p><strong>And finished!<strong>

**I am so sorry for my disappearing act! But hey at least I finally finished it…after a year! :) **

***IMPORTANT* If something was not consistent with the beginning of the story I apologize. I reread it but there is only so much I can remember after such a long time! And please excuse any mistakes made!**

**I love you guys! I hope to be writing something new soon! **


End file.
